Roots
by ThePoopleMonster
Summary: After waking up from a coma, Harry learned that he had lost his magic and to make things worse, he is sent back to the Dursley's. Other strange things are happening too and he's suspecting that it is the fault of his old caretaker, Cora Darkbloom. The only problem is she's missing and he needs to face their past to find her.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

 **Hello! Attention: I'll be renaming the title** **Thorns** **to** **Roots** **. Instead, the second story after this will be named Thorns.**

 **Since I did a few changes to the story, I have also revised the old chapters and also the errors.**

 **P.S. I'm sorry if I've been away awhile and thank you for the people who reviewed and favorite it!**

 **Warning: This isn't beta-ed and I don't own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 **Fanfiction:** Roots

 **Main Characters:** Harry Potter and Persephone

 **Synopsis:** After waking up from a coma, Harry learned that he had lost his magic and to make things worse, he is sent back to the Dursley's. Other strange things are happening too and he's suspecting that it is the fault of his old caretaker, Cora Darkbloom. The only problem is she's missing and he needs to face their past to find her.

 **Old Synopsis:** What if Harry Potter's lighting scar was more than what we just thought it was. Not only a scar and not a horcrux but a protection from his grandfather, pleaded by his goddess of a mother. But on the night of the final task, it was destroyed by Voldemort. He soon found out that he's a demigod, the first born son of Persephone to be in fact.

* * *

The room was trashed from left to right, bottles of milk spilled down and forgotten papers were laid around the floor. There stood a red-headed woman in front of the cradle protectively facing towards the door.

Tears dropped to her cheeks as she heard the last cries of her husband. Any second, the killer of him would barge through that door and will kill her too.

A bald and pale man charged inside the room, blasting the door to pieces. He wore a dark cloak that elevated the paleness of his skin and made his crimson eyes blazed in the dark. He pointed his wand towards the woman and demanded. "Bring me the boy!"

"Father, please protect him." the woman pleaded as she looks up in the sky, a flash of lightning appeared and a boom of thunder followed. The windows of the room slammed open, almost as if it was caused by the lightning itself.

Her lips almost drew a smile but it quickly disappeared after moving her attention to the pale man. He didn't seem bothered by the theatrics nor did he even notice it at all. She watched him released a mad laugh.

"Your muggle father isn't here to protect you anymore." The man gleamed darkly, giving her a vicious smile. His face was scattered with scales and had a snake-like nose. He looked greedily around the room, his eyes going to different directions until it stopped at something behind her.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, wizard." She menaced with a hiss, towering towards the man, blocking his sight of the cradle—of her baby.

He frowned at her response and shouted. "Move aside, mudblood!"

"No!" She refused. A gush of wind blew her mane of hair from the window but she didn't quiver at all, her glare still fixated to the man.

The man scowled at her stubbornness, shaking his head at her. He pointed his wand at her direction and commanded. "Avada Kedvara!"

A green light shot out of the wand and towards to the woman, her eyes reflected the light until it vanishes. She dropped lifelessly to the ground along with books beside her. Strikes of lightning could be seen outside of the room, series of thunder roared as a large wind entered from the window.

The man turned his attention to baby's cry.

"The bane of my existence," He sneered, going closer to the cradle. The baby stopped from crying at the sight of him. The man glared at him in response, noticing similar characteristics from his dead parents. A cruel smile appeared in his pale face. After all the trials he had faced, he's almost one more step to complete immortality.

The cloaked man looked around for the baby's name and found it sewed across a blue blanket.

Harry James Potter.

He smirked at the baby and stepped back, pointing his wand to destroy his equal. He shouted again,

"Avada Kedvara!"

The green light flew towards the baby from the wand. The sky crumbled with thunder before a lightning strike through the roof and shielded the spell before it hits the baby.

A flash of brightness blinded around the room with a loud explosion, everything inside erupted and blasted away from the man and the baby. The cloaked man immediately screamed as his body began to crumble into ashes while the woman's body glowed brightly—unaffected by the explosion, it returned back to normal.

Darkness surrounded the room after and a newly made scar was impended in the baby's forehead.

A lightning scar.

* * *

In a vast mountainside, the same woman from the nursery sobbed to her knees, she was surrounded by withered flowers and darkening grass, beside her was an older woman with golden hair like wheat. The older woman wrapped her arms around the red-headed woman while she murmurs to her softly.

A wind gusted nearby them when a man in a pin-striped suit suddenly appears; the man was around age of 40 or so and has a long hair that resembled the palette of a cloudy storm. Approaching the woman, he frowned with his face all scrunched up.

"You are never allowed to see him again, Persephone." He said to the younger woman. She looked up with a pool of emotions in her face and her mouth opened to respond but no sound emitted from her lips, only exhaling a large breath.

"It's for his own good." The golden haired lady added, rubbing the younger woman's shoulder.

"You too?" 'Persephone' said with a venomous tone, making the elder woman flinched. "Mother, I thought you of all people will understand—,"

"Enough with the nonsense!" The man in the suit ordered, causing a loud thunder from the sky and silencing both of them.

"You have almost caused a war with what you have done!" the man continued his rant. "This punishment of yours was supposed to help you learn not to meddle with these types of things."

He continued, "Yet, you pulled another stunt."

"He is not a stunt, he's my son!" Persephone talked back to him. The lady beside her wraps her arm over her shoulder, dismissing her to stop but Persephone stood up and faced the man.

"He owes me a life debt, Persephone." The man pointed to her, "Either he peacefully lives not knowing what he truly is or he will live knowing it and spend his life bound to me,"

Persephone growled. "You wouldn't dare,"

"You know what I am capable," He threatened, thunder rolled in the sky.

Persephone shrugged off her mother's attempts and stood up, turning her back towards them.

Nothing besides the rumbling storm could be heard as a pregnant silence passed between them.

"No one will ever know about this, am I clear?" He concluded, after waiting for any objection, he nodded to the golden-haired woman and disappeared with a whip of the wind.

"I will see him, mother." Persephone whispered harshly, "I will see Harry."

* * *

Six years have passed by since the incident in the nursery room. In a small garden filled with varieties of flowers bloomed around beside a normal looking house. A thin boy sat in the grass, staring at the plants. The flowers grew closer to him as if they were beaming at his attention.

"What beautiful flowers you have," a tender voice complimented from behind him.

The boy jumped by the voice, startled by the voice and look around to find where the voice came from till he saw a radiant looking lady standing close to the fences of the garden. She had black flowing hair that reached to her shoulders. She wore a flowery dress that coincidentally matches the flowers around him.

"Uhh—thank you," He said, dropping his head and trying to avoid looking at the woman. Unknowingly, a warm smile formed in the lady's face.

She continued the conversation. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"I'm Harry." the boy answered nervously. Fidgeting his fingers, he remembered what his teacher had told him…To not talk to stranger. Harry ignored the advice and stared at the lady, she seems friendly enough and he wanted a friend.

"That's a beautiful name," She smiled. "I'm Cora Darkbloom."

* * *

 **Share your thoughts in your reviews! Also what do you think about the new title and the summary? Do you think the old one is better or nah?**

Edit: 2/16/2017 - Spelling errors and some paraphrase some sentences(Lighting to Lightning). Credits to ShadeofDeath746!


	2. Chapter 1

" _Potter, the champions are congregating in the chambers after breakfast," Professor McGonagall said._

" _But the task's not till tonight!" said Harry, accidentally spilling his scrambled eggs down his front, afraid he had mistaken the time._

" _I'm aware of that, Potter" she said. "The champion's families are invited to watch the final task, you know, this is simply for you to greet them"_

 _She move away. Harry gaped after._

It was the morning of the third task and he was already riled up from his own thoughts. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to win. He had no right to win anyway, someone just smuggled his name in and now everyone expecting him to be all happy about it.

Harry sat still, looking at his messed up breakfast place. Did she really expect the Dursley turn up?

"G'luck! I'm already late for Binn's." Ron said, leaving him on his own. He knew exactly they wouldn't come and if they did, he'll just feel miserable. They would only cause him embarrassment and distress if they did arrived.

As soon as Harry finished his breakfast, he noticed Fleur standing up from the Ravenclaw table while Cedric and Viktor Krum did too from their respective tables. Harry watched this as he stayed where he was.

He did not want to go. He didn't want to bring his hopes up and think that someone would even be there for him to greet. He had no family—no family that actually cared for him and no family for him to watch him risk his life. He got nobody.

Placing the spoon in the plate, Harry decided to just visit the library instead and take another look to the book about hexes. It could help him later for the third task. However, his plans were stopped when Cedric's head popped out of the door of the Chamber.

"Harry, come on, someone's here waiting for you." He called across the hall. Harry's eyebrows flew to his forehead and felt his head started to swirl around with unfriendly thoughts.

Utterly perplexed, Harry stood up from the table. The Dursley wouldn't be actually here for him, would they? He heard his heart beat madly at that thought. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he ambled towards the chambers.

Harry didn't wish any of this. He knew the type of people his relatives are, they were mean, arrogant and selfish. He has a reason to dislike them. Wait no, he doesn't only dislike them but hate them with fire. They lied to him about magic and his parents' death. They practically treated him like a house elf and haven't been thanked at all. It was just all frustrating to him. It was just one of those things that Harry couldn't change in his life. He was related to them and he has no choice to stay with them.

Harry lowered his head before he entered the room. He catches Cedric and his parents talking animatedly, Krum with his black-haired mother and father, babbling in Bulgarian and Fleur Delacour was chattering to her mother in French. With them, was her little sister, Gabrielle who waved at Harry.

He grinned and responded with a wave as well. He looked around to search for a whale body figure that matches the size of his Uncle Vernon since it's the easiest thing to spot from the Dursleys.

After a moment, Harry scratched his head when he couldn't spot any of them and after searching again for another try, he gave up on the thought that his relatives are here. Scratching his head again, no sign and no evidence that there they were and if that's true, who was that someone who was waiting for him?

"Harry!"

His eyes quickly went to the sound's direction to see Mrs. Weasley and Bill both standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at him.

A smile stretched through his cheeks as he realized they were here.

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley squealed as she kissed him on the cheek and embracing him after. "Thought we should come and watch you."

"You all right?" Bill asked, grinning at Harry and shaking his hand. "Charlie would have come but he couldn't get a time off."

He felt his chest fluttered with joy as he try to sunk in the fact that Mrs. Weasley and Bill actually came here to see him compete. Puffing out a laugh, he stared at them back and forth.

"I don't know what to say." Harry said, not able to shake his grin off his face.

The Weasleys chuckled as the mother of the family pulled him again in another hug. Patting her back in the same enthusiasm, he breathed with a relief.

When she released him, he felt an icy feeling under his skin. A cool breeze washed over his face then into his body, making him shiver. His hands instantly went up to rub his arms. It felt odd but ordinary. He just couldn't point his finger on what it was.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Mrs. Weasley asked him, placing the back of her palm to his forehead. She didn't appear unfazed by any breeze at all. He scrunched his eyebrows at her then to Bill who didn't looked bothered as well.

He felt a hand tapped his shoulder and he turned around, froze at the sight.

"Hello Harry." A familiar voice greeted him. He could have gasped if he had a chance but he couldn't trust his voice to speak.

There standing in front of him was a ghost that haunted Harry's life repeatedly from the past. She was a lady that had black hair in a bun, sharp cheeks and pink lips. She wore a simple grey dress with a fish net blouse above it that reached to her sleeves, weaved in a flowery pattern. She held her hands together that fiddled awkwardly as she watched him.

"Ms. Darkbloom?" He heard himself spoke. He also felt his heart pumping faster than before.

When Harry was younger, Ms. Darkbloom used to live across their house. She was his first babysitter and the first one to really take care of him. Hell, she's the one who practically raised him. The reason for her sudden appearance is a question that Harry is thinking right now.

"You look so much different than the last time I saw you." Ms. Darkbloom complimented. "You've gotten taller and handsomer."

Harry froze at her, not knowing how to function around her. It was already a few years before they last met, he was only a kid back then and from what he remembered, she never mentioned she was a witch or squib at all. He had his mouth partly close while he figures out what to say.

"Not that I want to sound rude but who are you exactly?" Mrs. Weasley butted in concern, stepping beside him with Bill observing behind her.

"Oh! I'm sorry to just barge in, I'm Cora Darkbloom." She introduced herself while lending a hand to Mrs. Weasley. The red-headed mother took it politely before glancing at him for an explanation.

"She used to take care of me." He said mindfully, finally finding his voice. He blinked at his old caretaker, wondering how she was here in Hogwarts after 6 years of no contact. Harry was even skeptical if it was the real her at all.

"Oh, I'm Mrs. Weasley then." She introduced as she turned to me "Why have you never told me about her, Harry?"

Harry's eyes opened wide and started to panicked inwardly, not knowing what to say or do. He never really told anyone about their situation before besides the Dursleys, who suspiciously forgot about her after she abandoned him.

He glanced to her and saw a short moment of pain at the question but was replaced with a smile afterwards.

"It's actually a long story." Ms. Darkbloom brushed the topic off with grace. Mrs. Weasley didn't look so sure and just stared at him blankly until Bill came closer and wrap his arm around me.

"Why doesn't Harry give us a tour then both of you can explain?" Bill finished and looked around the room, his face lighting up with excitement.

"I think that's a great idea." Ms. Darkbloom complimented.

He let out a breath, walking stiffly after realizing he has no choice. He led them to the door until they were stopped by Amos Diggory, the nearly bald man turned around and glared at him mindfully.

"Oh there you are!" He bellowed and stared at him, his head going top to bottom. "Why don't you explain to us how dark magic is allowed on the tournament?"

"Amos! How could you say that?" Mrs. Weasley swiftly coming to his defense, "You know that Skeeter write rubbish!"

Harry watched as she went up front to Diggory Sr. and started to quarrel with him. He moved his attention to Cedric when Harry noticed he was coming towards him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I've tried explaining to him but he wouldn't listen." He apologized to him. Harry barely nodded as he looked back at his shoulder. Bill was gone to comfort Mrs. Weasley while Ms. Darkbloom had a cold look on her face. She crinkled her nose, wearing a frown on her face and at that moment, he knew well enough how this will turn out if Mr. Diggory continues this further.

"I do not care less! It's unfair enough that he's the fourth champion, stealing my son's spotlight when he also allowed using some sort of dark magic!" Diggory Sr. ranted.

Harry ran his hand over his hair, watching the situation pathetically. Thankfully, a woman clamped up behind Diggory Sr. and pulled him aside away from them. Cedric stood behind and avoid their faces, looking down to his feet.

"I'm sorry for my father…he can get a little carried away." He stammered.

"It's alright, deary." Mrs. Weasley affirmed to him. "Good luck later."

The 3rd Champion bowed his head again and returned back to his family. Harry could hear from a far that Diggory Sr. was still fuming from his rant as they tried to pick their bearings.

"That was incredibly rude." Ms. Darkbloom scoffed, ending his thoughts. Harry bit his inside cheek and felt agitated that she was even here. Who was she to just show up out of nowhere and suddenly supporting him?

"I assure you that Amos isn't himself these last few days." Mrs. Weasley tried to soften the mood but it wasn't enough to Ms. Darkbloom, opening her mouth to say something.

"So, Harry, is the knight in armor painting still here?" Bill asked, out of the blue and halting Ms. Darkbloom. Harry tilted his head at him.

"Yeah, He's here somewhere." He commented, remembering last year when he replaced The Fat Lady.

Mrs. Weasley added. "How's the Fat Lady?"

"Who's that?" Ms. Darkbloom asked curiously. He glanced at her unsurely and quickly noted that she doesn't know anything about Hogwarts which made him doubt that she was a witch unless she had studied in another school like Dumstrang or Beauxbatons. Everyone looked at him unexpectedly, waiting for his answer.

Harry avoided any eye contact as he spoke. "She's the one who guards the Gryffindor Common Room."

"She would squawk at us whenever your father and I came home late at night." Mrs. Weasley wistfully told us.

"Why were you outside at a time like that?" Bill questioned.

She paused and looked at a wall wistfully before saying. "Your father would take me out on night strolls until we got caught by prefects – Mostly by Michael Pringle."

Their conversation went well and normal as they arrived to the moving staircase. Harry was explaining to Bill about Ron's situation with his dress robe, when Mrs. Weasley immediately interrogated Ms. Darkbloom.

"Ms. Darkbloom, when have you met Harry?"

Both Bill and Harry stopped their conversation and listened to them. Ms. Darkbloom's face had quirked a small smile at the question as Mrs. Weasley eyed her like a hawk.

"Harry was only 6 years old when I met him, I just moved into my house which was in front of theirs at that time. The Dursley's—Harry's Aunt and Uncle were quite busy people," She told the other woman. "So most of the time, I would offer to watched Harry whenever something comes up.

He could only stare as she gave him a reassuring smile. "It was never became a burden to me—I love spending time with him all the time even regarding him like my own son."

"I do too!" Mrs. Weasley agreed, making him blush madly. She looked impressed by the other lady as she questioned her. "That's very lovely, how was Harry as a kid?"

"Harry was a nice and smart boy but his manners weren't that suitable back then." She teased mischievously. Harry blushed even more and looked away, Bill laughed at his face while Mrs. Weasley tried to shush him.

"Oh! That explains why, Harry is quite well-mannered for his age," Mrs. Weasley acknowledged. "My son, Ron never seemed to learn from him."

"Speaking of the devil, he's coming our way." Bill pointed out. All of them turned their eyes on Ron who running towards them with great speed.

"Bill! Mum! What are you all doing here?" Ron said, breathing hardly. Bill ruffled his hair in affection while Mrs. Weasley tutted at him, she then jerked her head to Ms. Darkbloom, who was standing beside him.

"Oh! I'm sor- Wow. She looks kinda like you, Harry." Ron blurted out as he fully noticed my old caretaker. Harry automatically turned to Ms. Darkbloom who didn't even look surprise by his best friend's comment. Come to think of it, he shouldn't be surprise as well. They've always been told that they had huge similarities; they even tested it one time by disguising themselves as a mother and son at a mall.

It was one of Harry's fondest memories because it reminded him the first time that someone had took time to take care of him. Harry even memorize that whole day because he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. From buying new clothes—that actually fit him—to eating ice creams on the way home. He was thankful for Ms. Darkbloom for that day and always thanked her every minute as he could.

The present Weasley members turned and examined them. Two of them just sneaked a knowing look. He bit his cheeks, wondering if he should forgive her for what she's done.

"He's right. You both look alike." Mrs. Weasley awed as Bill nodded. Ron went closer to Harry and whispered at him "So who's this exactly?"

"She used to take care of me." Harry putted out; their attention was soon caught by a bushy-haired girl coming their way.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione called as she rushed both of them. "I've looking for you everywhere."

Once she realized that Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Ms. Darkbloom were here. Her cheeks redden and greeted them politely. "Hello Mrs. Weasley and you must be Bill! And…"

"I'm Cora Darkbloom," The black-haired lady introduced to Hermione then glanced at Harry to give him a smirk. "Harry, is this your girlfriend?"

"No!" Hermione and Harry both immediately shouted while Ron and Bill chortled. However, Mrs. Weasley wasn't at all happy with the question. She probably read one of Skeeter's works and thought it was true.

"The article isn't true!" Hermione protested as she crossed her arms to her chest.

"Yeah...Hermione's like a sister to me" Harry explained awkwardly, the bushy girl nodded to his explanation. He felt himself blush as he notices Hermione's cheek sporting them as well.

"Skeeter writes rubbish, right Mrs. Weasley?" He inquired to red-headed woman.

"Oh yes." Mrs. Weasley answered, smiled to both of them.

Mrs. Darkbloom kept a teasing smile towards them as she turned her attention back to Mrs. Weasley. Harry sighed and followed them begrudgingly.

They all resumed their walk as Bill constantly asked questions, obviously to prevent awkwardness, but it still didn't stop them to address the purple elephant in the room which is Ms. Darkbloom. As the conversation rolled off, she would still keep up with all of them about the Wizarding World which made Harry very curious.

Besides that, it was obvious that his two best friends were looking at him for an explanation for why he hasn't told anything about her but instead of giving them an answer; he just ignored their suspicious looks.

"Harry, can I talk to you in private?" She pulled out a question out of nowhere; everyone stopped talking as they watched them interacted.

Harry nodded slowly and turned to the others. "We'll be back."

He sneaked a look at Mrs. Weasley, she looked at them suspiciously before she nodded.

"If you say so, we'll be heading to Mrs. McGonagall's office." She told him as she glanced to his old caretaker. "It's nice meeting you, Ms. Darkbloom."

"Just call me Cora and its nice meeting you too."

Mrs. Weasley laughed, reaching for Ms. Darkbloom's hand. "Call me Molly then."

Harry watched the interaction heatedly, his head swishing back and forth to the two ladies.

"Come on, Harry." Ms. Darkbloom called him and he quickly rushed to her side, giving a last wave to his friends. Hermione and Ron looked to each other before returning the wave.

Ms. Darkbloom took the lead while Harry caught up behind her. No words were exchanged as they walked. Harry's mind started to race with questions for her sudden appearance. He glanced at the older lady and noticed how much she didn't changed at all from their last encounter which was way back before the Hogwarts letter arrived.

He licked his lips anxiously as they walk up the stairs.

No students were in sight as they found themselves in the 7th floor. He could barely walk further as Ms. Darkbloom went around. Rubbing his hands, he watched her knocked one of the doors and slipping inside. Not a moment later, he followed her to find the room being completely empty. Ms. Darkbloom sat in chair and beckoned him to sit beside her but for some reason, he couldn't take himself to just sit and talk.

Harry shook his head, finding interest to the floor instead.

"Where do you want me to start?" Ms. Darkbloom began, her voice wavering a bit. He stared at the floor and tried to swallow the question.

"Why are you here?" Harry stammered numbly. Hands started to run his messy hair again.

"I promise to-"

"To return but you didn't." He finished the sentence for her. He looked up at her and blew out some air. "Six years have passed and you still believe that I'm still waiting for you?"

He sucked in a long breath, knowing there's a possibility that he might cry. Harry even refused to look at her face because it might just backfire right at him.

"How did you find me?"

"Your headmaster invited me and I—"

"Wait, my Headmaster invited you? So you knew all about magic all this time?" He asked harshly, cold enough to compete with the room's temperature.

"Yes but not much to tell you at the time." she murmured as she fidgeted her fingers together. Her words struck a nerve to him, making him clench his hands and his jaw.

Ms. Darkbloom leaned closer from her chair and pleaded to him. "Please forgive me, Harry."

"Don't come close to me—" He stepped back as he avoided her like a virus. He pointed a finger towards her and yelled on top of his lungs. "I don't even know you!"

It was almost dead silence besides the harsh breaths coming from Harry. He let his fingers rub his forehead, trying to be in control of himself. Ms. Darkbloom stood a meter away from him, watching him concernedly.

"Do you know how long I waited for you?" Harry managed to ask with his voice cracking. He stared at her as he felt all the memories returning to him suddenly.

"There were a millions of times when I needed you," He scoffed. "But you know what? You weren't there!"

She stepped in closer, putting her entwined hands to her lips. "I'm here to make it up for you—"

"There's nothing to make up for anymore!" Harry snapped, trying to catch his breath. "You promised me that you'll take me away from _them_ but you left me!"

They both stared at each other for a moment.

"Without any note saying you won't be back…I waited for you," He only managed to whisper, turning towards the door, intending to run away from her and far as possible.

"Harry, wait…" She begged. Harry turned around to look at her for once; her face was streaming with tears because of him. Something inside him broke at the sight of her. "I'm truly sorry for bringing your hope up at that time and I'm sorry that I took off."

"I don't care," He muttered, biting his lower lip.

"Someone told me that you'll be in danger tonight and I wanted to see for myself if it's true or not."

Harry laugh bitterly as he titled his head at her, he immediately asked. "Did the Headmaster tell you that too?"

"No, it was anonymous—somebody just sent me a letter." She corrected, her voice sounding small.

He eyed her a bit before turning around, folding his arms to his chest. He grunted back, "It's probably about the tournament."

"No! No—I can't let you go." Ms. Darkbloom almost yelled. He swiftly faced her in mixed confusion and anger.

"Why?" He demanded, glaring his eyes at her.

"You'll be in danger!" She only explained. He couldn't help but fume inwardly at her. Out of nowhere, she suddenly cares for him!

Harry pointed out to her, "I know and I'm still going."

He felt his hand pulled in her fingers while she placed another hand on his cheeks and stared at him meaningfully.

"Please, reconsider what I said." She begged, grasping their entwined hands "Come with me, let's run away from all of this."

Harry could only stare at her while feeling tempted by her offer. Remembering distinctly, how lonely he was when Hermione and Ron left him. Also the time when everyone learned he was a parselmouth. It was horrible. It reminded him of his childhood. Right now, he had a chance not to be alone again.

"We could start over like a real family." She told him with her voice convincing as possible. His eyes went down immediately, suddenly remembering something.

"I have a real family and you're not one of them." He shot back. He lashed his hand away from her and stepped back behind him.

"Please, Harry," Ms. Darkbloom cried. "Don't go to the last task."

Harry waved his hand towards her. "Why do you even care?"

"Because I love you." She said back, as if it could explain everything but it only made him flinched back away from her. She left him without any note for god's sake! How much does she love him if she did that to him?!

He yelled at her. "You're lying!"

"You wanted this before…to leave." Ms. Darkbloom tried to convince him. "Few years may pass but I know you, you still want this."

"No, I don't." Harry shouted, pointing his finger at her. "I don't need you nor do I want to see you again!"

Clenching his knuckles, he pulled out his wand and pointed towards her. He watched her eyes widen at the wand.

"I don't want you near me again!" His voice roared at her, holding back tears as he realized what he just said. She only managed to gawk at him, her hand reaching to her chest.

He sucked in a short breath at what he just said—he couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. He wanted to make her feel the pain he had felt when he was abandoned…he just didn't know that it would hurt him too.

A moment of silence passed.

"Very well…" She sniffed softly while tears continue to fall from her face. "Just always know that I'm just here if you do need me…"

"And…and always be safe…especially tonight."

Harry just nodded while biting his gums numbly, unexpectedly regretting his words. As she walked out of the room quietly, her footsteps being the last thing he heard from her.

It took him more than a few minutes for him to control himself from being a complete mess. He detested for anyone to see him like this even his best friends.

After his confrontation with Ms. Darkbloom, he rapidly felt furious by her. He managed to throw a chair across the room as he tried to pick himself up, gripping his hair with hands in frustration, wanting to scream but didn't because he feared that someone might hear him.

He'll show her…he doesn't need her at all. Tonight, he'll win the third task. Everyone will be happy for him. Sirius would probably ecstatic once he learned that he's won.

Harry stood up from his chair and felt his legs wiggle hesitantly, he roughly wiped his face one more time before he stepped foot out of the room. Thankfully, there was still nobody in the 7th floor and it was probably because of the tournament.

The tournament!

He had to get ready! He should perhaps look once more in the hex book that Hermione showed him awhile back. He cursed himself for taking too long. Anxiety crawled to him as he rushed to the stairs. He suddenly fell back to the floor as he realized he bumped into something or someone.

"Aw," He moaned from the ground as he rubbed his head, looking up to see a blonde girl that was wearing a Ravenclaw scarf.

"You shouldn't look in too much on the Wrackspurts, Harry Potter." She said. The girl was hanging on to the rails unlike him whose butt was now on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Harry said timidly. The blonde girl gave him a hand and pulled him from the floor. He stared hesitantly at her, hoping she wouldn't start to get mad at him. "What's Wrackspurts?"

Instead of being furious, the girl looked quite pleased and said. "They're creatures which float into people's ears or eyes and make their brain fuzzy."

Harry looked at her unsurely. He didn't know for sure if the girl was mocking or just plain serious. "Oh, nobody told me that before—I haven't seen any Wrackspurts before either."

"They're invisible, silly!" She giggled at him like a fool.

"How can they ma—"

"You should get ready for the third task."

"Right, I will?"

"Good luck then, Harry Potter." She said breezily as she skipped away from him.

He stared at the departing Ravenclaw and mumbled, "Um…what?"

After being emotionally drained, he quickly forgotten the weird encounter and stayed focus to the third task until once again he saw someone rushing in the staircase.

"Hey Lavender," He greeted her. The first thing that he noticed about her was the pink things clipped to her blonde hair and the second thing was the lack of Parvati Patil, her best friend and sidekick.

She whipped her head to him eccentrically and fluttered her hand madly. "Hi Harry!"

"Have you seen Ron and Hermione?" He asked her. Harry was never close to Lavender but he knew for a fact that she was quite energetic to be around.

"Ooh! They're in the Gryffindor room with Ron's mom and his hot brother." Lavender gushed, curling a strand of her hair.

He blinked at her 'adoration'. "You mean Bill?"

"Yes, is that his name?" She leaned towards him.

"Yeah," He confirmed. "I better get going."

"You should." She said strangely and stared at him weirdly before walking away enthusiastically "Parvati and I will be cheering for you later!"

"Thanks!" He replied and realized how strange this day is and people are acting right now. "I guess."

After running down the staircases, Harry panted once he reached the Fat Lady that was guarding the Gryffindor room. He was tempted to check in the mirror if he didn't look like he just cried eyes out but he realized he got almost no time for that.

In just right timing, Ron and his family along with Hermione came out of the painting. He felt his face growing a smile at their noise and how much attention they're getting from the other students.

"Harry!" They all chorused at him. Hermione and Ron dashed to his side as the other crowded around him.

"Where have you been?" George asked, arching an eyebrow. Fred quickly answered back, not wanting to be outshined by his brother.

"He's probably snogged a girl in one of the broom closets!"

"George! Fred! Don't say that! Harry's too young to be doing that." Molly ushered in, blocking everyone's view of his blushing face.

George defended his twin brother. "Not really! Bill was the same age as Harry when he snogged a girl!"

"Hey!" The eldest son shouted, smacking George in the head.

Harry was half amused at family's antics and also half embarrassed that they're talking about his love life but entirely happy. He doesn't need Ms. Darkbloom, he has them. They're his family and he wouldn't change for the world.

"Where's Ms. Darkbloom, Harry?" Hermione inquired and at that moment, he felt his smile dropping from his face and his eyes looked around until it stopped at everyone looking curious about his caretaker as well.

"She told me she has an emergency back at her home and she wasn't sure if she was able to return." Harry told everyone, he felt his chest getting heavier and also hoping that Hermione wouldn't ask any more question.

"Who's Ms. Darkbloom?" Ginny finally spoke, the twins nodding at her question.

"She's was Harry's old caretaker and good one in my opinion." Mrs. Weasley quickly answered to them. Harry forced a grin in his face.

"Well…That's too bad." Bill said. "She'll going to miss your victory later."

Harry's mouth opened downward and blurted. "What?"

"Don't be so modest, Harry!" Fred accused him, punching in his shoulder.

"Yeah, mate." Ron bobbed his head in agreement. "If there's one person who's going to win there later, it will probably be you!"

Hermione shook his shoulder and laughed. "Ron's right. You're going to do great tonight."

"Potter! Potter! Potter!" The twins cheered. Everyone around him even the students started chanting his name.

Harry's face started to burn once again and grinned at what's happening.

"Hush now, children." Mrs. Weasley silenced them then patting his shoulder. "We should give Harry some space."

He smiled at her gratefully as the attention move away from him.

"C'mon, Harry." Hermione pulled him along with Ron. "We should go to the library and check out other spells."

'We'll see you later!" Mrs. Weasley shouted while the three of them started to race to the Library.

"I'm only going for Harry's sake." Ron grumbled beside him. Harry knew the redhead's distaste for the library.

Harry chuckled at him and felt his heart dropping after. He lingered once back at the idea of him and Ms. Darkbloom being family. He shook his head, trying to force it out. He's fine, he has a family and they're here.

Besides…It was too late to change their standing now.

 **?**

"So, what did you find out?" A girl with curled blonde hair asked to her companion.

"I don't know." Her companion murmured back at her, the smaller girl was scanning around in a lit hallway of the 7th floor.

"You told me you felt someone messing with the mist!" The blonde curly haired girl exclaimed. She watched her companion patiently examined the place and sighed loudly, after realizing she wouldn't be humored. "Did you notice Potter a while ago?"

"Yep," The tiny girl said, popping the last letter.

The taller girl puffed another breath. "If this is one of your theories that Potter is one of us then you're wrong."

"Well, I was right about you." The smaller girl said, giving her a look before returning back to her search.

"Sure," The blonde girl said "but I've been watching Potter since our first year and all his adventures doesn't even involved any of our kind at all!"

The smaller girl suddenly dashed to an empty room as the taller one followed behind. "Someone was here."

"I'm sure because this is a classroom." The blonde haired girl muttered.

The smaller girl glared at the curled blonde and explained. "No, I meant! The person who messed with the mist was here!"

"Do you still think it's related to Potter?" The curled blonde haired girl glanced at the smaller girl.

The smaller girl replied innocently. "Yes."

"Ugh!" The taller girl complained. "I'm leaving and be careful, Luna."

"You too." Luna replied calmly, slumping down to the floor.

* * *

 **What's your thoughts on the chapter? For older readers, what's your opinion on the new reboot? Share it in the reviews! Also whenever a part of a chapter involves a "?", it means it is a different point of view. It's kind of like on television shows, at the end of the episode and they'll show some kind of preview or a scene that will show the upcoming enemy.**

 **My schedule for updating is always on Thursday to Friday. I'm also planning on updating chapters with errors to remove or fix them on Monday. I don't have any beta reader so I'm open for people to point out my wrong spelling or if there's a confusing sentence or what not.**

 **Thank you for all of the follows, favorites and reviews!**

References:  
Beginning - From Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, page 614.

Edit: 3/3/2017 - Spelling Errors(Pink Lady to Fat Lady). Credits to Marcus Bond!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just want to thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. Especially to the people who took the time to point my errors!**

* * *

Harry barely slipped away from the Blast-Ended Skrewts as he sprinted to another turn, hoping to escape from the creature's vision. He sidestepped to the hedges as he tries to catch his breath.

He looked down to himself to see his clothes tattered from one of the Skrewts' pincers. He examines the torn to look for any wounds, tracing over his overt skin and sighing gladly that there was no blood drawn.

Leaning towards the hedge, he rubbed the left portion of his abdomen after it was almost bitten by a cannibalistic plant. He suspected it was one of the works of Mrs. Sprouts.

"Point me," He whispered. His wand started to vibrate in his open palm until it shifted and pointed in a certain direction.

It had been an hour since he entered the tournament and he still has no clue where the cup is hidden. All of the location spells that he studied for didn't helped at all.

One of them being the Point Me spell that Hermione taught him didn't helped at all. He had used it for a short moment but he found it useless after it led him to a boggart disguised as a dementor. To say he was relieved at the revelation was understatement.

After he stopped the spell, he was suddenly knocked down by unknown force. He heard a gasp from his attacker as he dropped to the ground.

Arching his head up, he found a smoking Cedric and not in the way how Lavender and the other girls say it. He was literally smoking; his left sleeve was lightly covered with dark ashes and was releasing signs of smokes.

The last time he saw him was when they both parted ways in opposite directions in the start of the tournament.

"Sorry," Cedric murmured. Lucky for him, he didn't fell in the same fate as Harry was right now. The older boy was still on his feet undamaged at all.

They both stared at each other awkwardly and before he could respond to him, Cedric hurried off towards the path behind him.

Harry released a long sigh as he got up from the ground. He didn't bothered to sweep off the dirt in his pant as he started to jog to the left direction, hoping he wouldn't face one of his fellow champions or worse, one of Hagrid's pets again.

Panting a little bit, he heard a loud commotion from the other side of the hedge.

"What are you doing?!" A familiar voice asked. He quickly recognized that it was Cedric, his scream was followed after.

Harry swiftly crept closer to the sound.

He peeked from the corner as crimson bright lit the small area, facing towards him was Krum's back and from afar was Cedric' thrashing body. Harry's eyes widened at what he was seeing, he knew that Viktor wanted to win but he didn't knew he wanted to win this badly.

"Depulso!" Harry shouted the first spell on top of his mind, whipping his wand. Viktor's body crashed to the nearest hedge wall, he barely glimpse at what happened to him as he rushed to Cedric's side.

A rustle of leaves alerted behind him as he turned his back around to face Krum. He examined the older boy, his rugged face was slightly scattered with red scratches and his hair was tangled with leaves. He stared at him with dazed eyes as he aiming his wand at him.

Without any delay, Harry raised his wand in return and shouted. "Stupefy!"

The Bulgarian wizard hardly spoke out a word before his head fell to the side unconsciously.

"My wand," He heard Cedric croaked behind him, looking back and pointing at Krum's fallen body.

Putting two and two together, he went to the Bulgarian and snatched the wand from his hand and gave it to Cedric.

"I didn't know he was that desperate." Harry mumbled as he knelt down beside him. Checking over his fellow champion, he could easily notice the effect of the cruciatus curse on him. He was pale and haggard, he was also shivering if you watch closely.

"Are you alright or should I call the professors?"

Cedric shook his head and said. "I'm fine, a bit sore but fine."

"What should we do with him?" He continued, getting up shakily. Harry went up to help him but the older boy refused. He looked back to Krum's body and went to it instead. Using Viktor's wand, Harry send out red sparks to alert the officials.

Wait.

A thought passed in his head.

"Do you think he took down Fleur?" Harry asked him.

Cedric's jaw dropped while his eyebrows rose up to his forehead, forming wrinkles. His gaze wandered to him and the surrounding around them.

Shutting his mouth and opening to say, "I don't know for sure."

A peaceful yet awkward silence passed them. Only their breaths could be heard panting.

"I suppose we should get back to the tournament then." Harry reminded him. He could feel the older boy's eyes on him as he turned to him.

"Do you even want me to go me back to the competition?" He asked him, dusting his grey pants.

"Yes," he said while twiddling his wand, "Of course."

"I owe you for saving from Krum," Cedric told him. "I could always forfeit so you could win."

Harry scoffed and shook his head immediately. Sure, he wanted to win but he wanted it to be fair. Plus he can win with or without Cedric's interference in the competition. Raising his eyebrow at him, the other boy could only laugh.

But before he could tell that to his fellow champion, an orange light could be seen coming their way.

"You deserve a chance to win too." Harry blurted out before running off to any path, wondering if Cedric run off as well or waited for the officials instead.

Sprinting towards any path he found first, all thoughts of the older boy vanished as he tried to remember other spells that he learned. He felt the leaves nudged his arms as he went to any direction until a loud roar stopped him from moving.

There in front of him was a large body covered in golden fur but facing him rather was a woman's head. Her face was pale white; her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail as her fangs threaten to come out of her red lips. It took him a second before he realized that this beast was a Sphinx.

"Halt Champion!" She gave him a toothy smile. "Answer my riddle correctly and you shall pass."

The Sphinx circled him dangerously, making him grip his wand in defense. "If not, you shall die by my claws."

Harry gave her a disbelief look. "I choose to leave instead,"

He never was good in riddles anyway except a particular 'riddle' perhaps.

"Sure," She smiled at him. "But I'll just chase you afterwards."

"Wha—what? But I can choose to leave—."

"No, you have no choice to follow my rules." The Sphinx corrected him, eying her claws smugly. "I'm not one of those Egyptian kinds."

He blanched at her explanation; he could remember clearly that you have a choice to leave and Hagrid never told anything about other kinds of Sphinxes.

"Those are my cousins." She purred distastefully as if reading his mind. "I'm a Greek Sphinx."

She stopped eying her claws and started glaring back at him with her amber eyes. Baring her teeth at him, she gazed her eyes on his body like a delicious meal.

Harry could only step back as the sphinx walked closer to him.

"Decide quickly, before I decide by myself to eat you instead!" She snarled at him.

Leaving him no choice, he nodded and said. "I accept."

The golden creature dropped in front of him and stared at him with her almond-shaped eyes.

 _"First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

 _Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

 _Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

 _The middle of middle and end of the end?_

 _And finally give me the sound often heard,_

 _During the search for a hard-to-find word._

 _Now string them together and answer me this,_

 _Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

Harry bit his lip as he started to think deeply, trying to decipher the riddle closely. The half-lion and half-woman didn't move as she waited for his answer.

"Can you repeat it again?" He requested at her, he just hoped she will repeat the riddle and not attack him.

The creature glanced back at him, looking annoyed by him. Thankfully, she repeated the riddle. He released a huff before he finally found the answer.

"Is it a spider?" He answered at her. The Sphinx gave him another annoyed look, almost making him think that he got the wrong answer. Readying his wand, the creature just clicked her lips and nodded.

"You got it right," She confirmed in a bored tone, strolling to the side. She dropped to the floor like a lazy cat and reminding him of Hermione's pet, Crookshanks. "You may pass."

Harry beamed at her before dashing straight passed her. He let out a small breath after being closed to be eaten by a Sphinx. As he ran closer to the end of the path, he could see the shimmering cup in the center of a semi-circle.

A laugh escaped from his lips as he walked closer.

"Harry, behind you!"

Harry swished his head and dodged an attack before a large Acromantula could bit him. He pointed to the creature and yelled. "Protego!"

Behind the large spider was Cedric who probably decided to not to forfeit the tournament. He nodded at the Hufflepuff before walking backwards away from the creature. The Acromantula screamed at him as it continues to lash his legs against his shield which was started to break.

"Incarcerous!" Cedric shouted with a whip of his wand, shooting out thin ropes. It started to link most of the spider's legs, only for the creature to trip to the ground. However, from the condition of the cords, it looks it won't be long before it snaps.

Harry let go of his shield as he jogged away from the large spider. He shouted to Cedric. "It won't hold him much longer!"

Older boy nodded, running to him. He stood beside Harry and faced the slightly tied Acromantula then turned to him.

"Go get the cup." He ordered and jerked his head to the direction, making Harry frown.

"What? No!"

"You dese—," He countered back before he was cut off by the shriek of the large spider. The ropes broke as the beast strutted towards them.

An idea popped in Harry's mind, pointing his wand towards the Acromantula's eyes and yelled. "Reducto!"

The spider screeched and crashing everything surrounding it. Clicking his pincers, the Acromantula spits out a rain of venom everywhere.

"Watch out!" Cedric told him, pulling him away from the spider and towards the cup. Harry only nodded while he stared back at the massive creature before following the other champion. The cries of the Acromantula could be heard as they head to the trophy.

Coming closer, the cup floated with a blue aura around it. He contemplates how this will end if they were both here to claim it. He shook his head, his legs slowing down as he realized that they were already here.

"Get it." Cedric told him, directing him to the cup. "I owe you one."

Harry's jaw dropped and struggled to close. This was it, he can win the tournament. He can finally prove Ms. Darkbloom and make the Weasley family proud. This was what he wanted, right? His stomach felt heavy as he finally formed a grimace on his face and said, finally deciding what to say. "No, you deserve the same chance as I do."

"I wouldn't have survived if it weren't for your help throughout the task, Harry." Cedric countered at him.

He knew it was true but an idea in his head caught him before he could say it. Surprising the older boy, he said. "You know what? We should do it together."

A confused look appeared in the other boy's face.

"We've helped each other out throughout the tasks. We both got ourselves here, let's just take it together."

"Hogwarts will still win." Cedric concluded for him, nodding slowly. He asked him once again. "Are you sure?"

Without any hesitation, Harry answered him. "Yes."

"One…two…three!" They both counted before they grabbed the cup together. He closed his eyes, waiting what will happen. Only for him to feel his navel being pulled and his head started to hurt. A loud gush of wind was heard while he tries to hold on to the cup tighter.

Another gush of wind blasted his ears as he lost grip from the cup. He opened his eyes as he twirled away from Cedric the cup. Darkness was around him until his leg touched the surface.

"Bloody hell!" He yelped once his body followed after his leg, twisting it and ending it with a snap. Pain started to course through him as he started to curse to himself.

'I think I just broke my leg' Harry thought. Lifting himself a bit, his leg started to relax and the pain lessen.

Thinking what just happened when it clicked to him. The cup is a portkey and it led them to here. He knows how bad his luck is with portkeys. He only wonder where the cup had transported them.

"Harry?!" The older boy's voice called out for him.

Harry groaned and found out that he has strings of grass in his lips. Spitting it out before speaking, "I'm here!"

Using his elbows, he sat up and looked around him. It looks like he was in a field. Block of stones surrounded him along with crosses and statues of angels. He's in a cemetery?

"There you are!" Cedric said with relief. He noticed that the elder boy looked better than what happened to him. Harry reminded him that Cedric had used portkeys more than he does, noting the time when they went to the Quidditch World Cup. A look of confusion sketched on the Hufflepuff's face as he asked.

"What's wrong?"

Harry let out a strangled laugh. "I think I broke my leg or something."

"Let me look at it." Cedric's eyebrow furrowed, kneeling down beside him. "I can try fixing it but I'm—."

"Do it," He hastily said once he heard the word 'fixing'.

"This might hurt a bit." He exhaled a long breath before pointing his wand to his leg. "Episkey."

Harry felt pain on his leg again, the same as a while ago. He released a yelp and few curses out of his lips. After a bit, he tested his leg and wiggled it with curiosity. He sighed as he tries to stand up.

"Hold up!" Cedric stopped him. Pushing him back to the ground, he instead gave him a hand and lifted him with his arms.

"Thanks." Harry muttered out of embarrassment. He never had been carried before and much less from a guy with almost same age as he is.

"I think we're in a cemetery." Cedric spoke to his ear while he searched around them.

Harry felt his legs wavering a bit before he gave him a nod and said. "Do you reckon this is a part of the tourna—."

A piercing sting reached in his forehead causing him to drop his head to his hands. It was like something stabbed him. He could hear Cedric trying to find out what's wrong while the pain kept on poking him. In his cupped hands, he felt something hot and wet. He withdraws his hands from his face and stares in horror at the red liquid gracing between his fingers.

Blood.

He felt a cold shiver in his spine.

Why here and why now?

"He's here."

Harry fell to his knees. The soft grass comforting him a bit, his scar on his forehead was tearing up with blood meaning only one thing. He knew his scar would always ache whenever the dark lord was around and right now, it was more than aching—it was bleeding. He was sure that Voldemort is here and behind this.

"Are you alright? He heard Cedric asked from his back. "Who's here?"

He turned to him. He wandered how he'll be able to explain it to him.

Cursing lightly at the sudden events, he breathed heavily as he realized he was wrong. Ms. Darkbloom wasn't wrong, she was telling the truth. He was even foolish to bring Cedric along, he should have let him go alon—No! That was wrong. That was—

The other boy interrupted him, "Harry?"

"Voldemort," He answered softly, touching his forehead. He heard a gasp coming from Cedric.

"He can't be…You killed him." He stuttered. That was true, he did but Voldemort never stayed killed at all. He comes back every time and he gets stronger by every return.

"I can feel him here." He explained, clenching his teeth. Droplets of blood started to drip around his face.

"We have to go back then." Cedric said. His eyes opened wide, looking around for any sign of Voldemort.

Harry looked up at the older boy behind him and sighed. He bites his lips as he tried to figure out how to tell him.

At last, he shut his eyes and told him "I'm staying, Cedric."

He felt the other boy shuffled drastically and almost shouted "What? That's dangerous!"

"I need to finish him once and for all." Harry said and added silently, "For everyone."

Learning that Ms. Darkbloom was contacted was the last straw for him. He felt responsible for what's happening around him whenever Voldemort comes back and he knew he was tangled up with Voldemort as long as he is alive. Tonight, he'll defeat him with his mother's protection.

He gripped his wand, wiping his glasses with his dirty shirt.

"Then I'm going to help you." Cedric intervened, looked down to him while fidgeting his wand.

Harry made a disregarding face and shouted, "No, you might get hurt!"

"And you aren't? You're only a teenager and you're going to face a 70 year old dark lord." Cedric argued. "Either come back with me to Hogwarts or I'm staying."

He gawked at him, trying to defend himself. Yes, it was stupid but he has his mother's protection and with that, he'll be able to defeat him again with one touch.

Harry growled at him. "There's no time to argue. Find the cup and leave!"

"Not without you!" He continued to answer back.

'And I thought Gryffindors are stubborn.' Harry thought sarcastically. He should have understood that Cedric, like any Hufflepuff, was loyal and regarded their friendship highly enough to agree to come with him to fight the Dark Lord. It only made Harry groaned loudly and sighed. "Fine, I'm coming with you."

Cedric let out a breath and a dry laugh as he gave him a hand. Harry grabbed the hand but fell apart as soon as he almost came close to standing, leaving them both breathless.

"Just leave me for a bit—my leg is still aching." He panted, rubbing his knees. The older boy gave him a worried look before lighting his wand with a lumos charm.

The Hufflepuff trekked ahead of him in a field of tall grasses, close to where he landed.

Harry sighed and muttered under his breath. "Sorry Cedric."

"Stupefy!" He pointed his wand, spitting out a red light to Cedric's back.

The body of Cedric dropped harshly to the ground while Harry rose up to check him. It wasn't anything personal and he would have been alright with company but he didn't want anyone to get involved or get injured in that matter.

Cedric laid motionless in the ground, he casted a disillusionment charm on him and mumbled an apology.

He would be right to think that he would be angry at him for doing that but he doesn't want to risk someone to get hurt. He was the only person who could do this alone, he had his mother's protection and it would save him again.

Harry walked back aimlessly away from the hidden body. He scanned around the place, waiting for Voldemort. His finger quickly met his scar as it started ache much longer. Out of annoyance, he ripped a part of his cloth from his sleeve and used it to prevent his scar from bleeding. A cool breeze whipped his back when he heard someone approaching.

"Potter!" A voice shouted at him. Harry pulled out his wand quickly towards the sound but before he was able to speak, his scar suddenly burst out. He dropped to the ground as he felt his vision shaking around.

"We got him, sire!" Harry looked up to see Wormtail's large figure standing in front of him, holding a bundle of blanket.

He blinked repeatedly as he tries hard to stay awake but it wasn't enough, his vision started to darken and his eyes shutting softly.

* * *

Harry woke up, realizing he couldn't move at all.

"B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect...your foe" a voice chanted.

Thunder rumbled above him while an icy surface was touching his back. He bit back a moan as his arms winced from being tied tightly. He clenched his fists before deciding to open his eyes. In front of him was Wormtail with his mouth open wide.

"You're awake!" He cried, stepping back. Harry squint his eyes to see everything blurry. From a far, he was able to distinguish a cauldron nearby him.

Harry groaned harshly, feeling unexpected pain from the wound on his arm. Great, someone had injured him and stole his glasses. He blinked unsurely with everything. Memories started to flood in his mind, causing him to bump his head on the headstone he was tied to.

A cool fog started to surround them, he panicked inside. "Where was he?"

He watched Wormtail returned back at the side of the cauldron and began chanting in a complicated language. Surprisingly, he had somehow managed to catch some bits of words.

It startled to bubble as Wormtail continued to speak, he quickly picked up and realized that this might help Voldemort some way.

He shouted hoarsely, "Don't do this!"

The plump man didn't seem flinch at all, smoke started to come out of the cauldron as he chant. Harry's throat was burning but he didn't back down at all, he continued to talk some sense to Wormtail.

"Stop!" He yelled to man. The chanting stopped and at first, he thought he finally got to him until a sudden figure started to rise from the pot.

"Master..." Wormtail gasped at the figure. "You look...alive"

Harry stifled a sound coming out of his throat. It can't be...it's impossible.

"Robe me." The voice belonging to the figure ordered. The smoky air started to fade away as he was able to see that Voldemort was indeed alive again, his face was purely pale and painted with scales, along with a snake-like nose and crimson eyes. He curled his lips into a sadistic smile once he found him.

"You..." Harry bit back an insult. At that moment, he realized he was defenseless. He was tied up, his wand and glasses are nowhere to be seen, his friend is out there either dead or alive and here Harry was in front of an insane wizard, out to kill him.

"Ah, Harry Potter, we meet again." Voldemort sneered at him.

He glared back at him; he gulped down silently as the man walk around him sardonically. Holding a breath, he glanced to a crying Wormtail who clutching his stump arm.

"Wormtail, your arm," Voldemort glanced to his faithful servant. The fat man let out a nervous laugh, giving his damaged arm. "Thank you, master!"

The snake-like man just chuckled, snatching the other arm instead. Wormtail cried at the harsh action. Harry watched as the dark mark in the arm started to become visible and black.

"Let's see how many of our friends are still left." Voldemort smirked as he pointed his wand to the tattoo. It glowed green and instantly, dark hooded people started to appear around them.

Harry counted them until he couldn't keep up; he licked his lips and tried to think of any plan to get him out.

"Welcome, my loyal friends!" Voldemort announced around the quiet cemetery, he continued his speech about his absence while Harry started to mute them out.

He felt his forehead heating up madly, his wrists were close to bleeding and his body was still numb after being tied for so long. Lastly, he take in pathetically that he had no hope of escaping without his wand or his glasses.

Lowering his head, he couldn't help but think of failing everyone.

A group of Voldemort's followers started to kneel and kiss his robe from the corner of his eye. Below him, Wormtail was crouched down, crying shamelessly for the loss of his hand.

He thought to himself that this man deserved it but he couldn't felt the joy of it at all. Before he could continue, he was suddenly interrupted by Voldemort and his hooligans.

"Ah! Harry, our honorable guest, how rude am I not to introduce to you to my friends?" He twisted out a smile, gesturing to the Death Eaters. Harry threw a hatred look to them as they laughed.

"You've probably already know Malfoy over here?" Voldemort pointed out. "And also your schoolmates' fathers like Nott, Goyle and Crabbe."

He didn't need look up to see Malfoy's smirking face under the silver mask. The bastard was probably skipping inside his head at the sight of him.

The dark lord ambled closer to him and acknowledged the flinching man. "Ah yes, Wormtail, my faithful servant."

Wormtail crawled nearer to him limply.

"Of course, he was only faithful because he has no friends left." Voldemort explained and hasten to add, "He killed most of his old ones."

Scattered laughter was heard as Harry could only growl for being reminded of his parent's death.

"But yes, all my helpful followers will be rewarded." Voldemort nodded, waving his wand to the stump arm. Smoke started to coming out of the wand and formed a solid and silver hand.

Harry muffled a groan and wiggled around.

"'It's so beautiful! Thank you, my lord!" Wormtail cried in relief as he practically hugged Voldemort. It would have made Harry laugh if only the situation wasn't like this. With him tied up, hurting. The dark wizard shrugged him off as he turned back to Harry.

"What am I going to do with you?" Voldemort asked, coming closer. Courage crept inside him as he spit at Voldemort, earning him gasps and shouts from his followers. He will **never** follow Voldemort even if he was close to death.

"You have made your choice." Voldemort growled, showing him a sadistic smile. It was only then that he saw instead of spit, blood was in his pale and scaled cheeks.

The dark lord sneered at him, waving his wand again. Harry's ropes started to disappear as he fell harshly to the ground. His body reacted much more with piercing pain, his face down to the dirt. Harry could feel his wrist almost wounded while his forehead was in intense heat, almost searing to his mind.

"Get up!" Voldemort ordered, kicking him in his wounded leg. "I challenge you to a Wizard's Duel!"

Harry stood up slowly, causing him less comfort. Wormtail threw something at him which Harry caught perfectly like a seeker, a relief energy immediately ran to his body. He looked down on what he caught and found his own wand in his hand, sparking brightly after being reunited with him. He felt stronger and less vulnerable, knowing he has his wand back. Now, his glasses were the last thing missing.

"I hope you know the basics." The dark wizard retorted, raising his arms. "Two wizards get in while only one gets out."

They circled intimidatingly, waiting for each of their attacks. Death eaters were surrounded them as they called out their support.

"Destroy him, my lord!" was repeated by the crowd as another one shouted, "Death to Potter!"

Harry ignored them and gripped his wand as he took his Gryffindor courage to another level.

"Bombarda!" Harry yelled as he caused explosions around them, dust started to swirl in the air. He jogged away, avoiding the chaos. Since his glasses weren't with him, he started to send off other spells everywhere. He just hoped it could hit either Voldemort or one of his followers.

'For everyone!' Harry thought in his mind, thinking every offensive spells to throw out

As soon as the dust started to blown away, Harry immediately saw Voldemort, standing like he wasn't hurt a bit. His eyesight still horrible as ever, he couldn't see well if anyone had dodged his wild spells.

"My, my, someone has been doing their homework." The Dark Wizard tutted as he cast his wand to Harry, sending off a dark curse. He was able to react swiftly and sending off an Expelliarmus.

Their spells were clashed against each other, as Voldemort and Harry try to fight for victory. Harry stepped back a little as he tried to hold back his wand. Alongside this, his throbbing scar started ache with penetrating pain.

His wand unexpectedly slipped from his wand as he was thrown off from the explosion. Harry crashed to ground severely, feeling pain everywhere. He coughed as he tried to open his eyes. Everything was disoriented in his eyes.

"Death to Potter!" Someone had yelled while people started to cheer as well. "My lord, finish him!"

Footsteps could be heard coming his way, he rubbed his eyes as he tried to crawl away from the sound. He gritted his teeth tightly, panting.

"Look! How the mighty have fallen?!" He heard Voldemort proclaimed. "Is this the same child who brought my downfall?!"

Harry couldn't find the energy to look up to him. He didn't wanted to...he was too ashamed by the thought.

"He's no savior! He's just a miserable and weak child with nobody left...no parents, no family." Voldemort continued, stepping his foot to his back. Harry held back a groan of pain; he didn't want to bring that kind of satisfaction to the bastard.

"No worries, I will bring you to them...soon." Voldemort whispered, examining his fetal position. He felt the pain starting to overload him, his forehead was searing with pain while his arm was still bleeding from the ritual. His wounded leg had been pushed to its limit. He was weakened to the point where his vision changed to total darkness.

"Crucio!" Voldemort kicked him again and pointing his wand at him. Harry's body being tortured with pain once more.

Harry felt his throat, letting out a hoarse scream. He felt the excruciating pain starting to take over him, tears forming in his eyes and then suddenly, everything stopped. The pain of the cruciatus curse was gone. The cheers around him were gone. At this moment, Harry thought he was already dead.

'Wake up, Harry." A voice whispered. It felt familiar but he couldn't point who it was.

Opening his eyes to see a petite figure with a cloak that is dark as night, the only thing that made him able to see it was the pale hand reaching out to him. Before he could speak, he felt the same hand caressing his scar and everything changed.

He let out a gasp as his body felt a refreshing warmness racing his skin. He noticed all of his wounds are healing rapidly and the pain in his scar disappearing. Everything was then coming back, the sounds all around him returning to his ears

The cloaked person watched him as he writhed in the ground from his touch.

"You—thank you," Harry couldn't help but said as he started to feel better.

As he got up from the dirt, he opened his mouth to interrogate his saviour for information when the person collapsed to ground like a broken toy.

He yelped in panic, "Hey!"

Similar to him just a few minutes ago, the cloaked person was kneeling to the ground. He watches as at that moment, the person flashed and disappeared in small blinks. It reminded him the time when Dudley's television wasn't working.

Harry could only step back as the person vanishes and appears in front of him in a small pattern.

"You will regret doing that!" he heard Voldemort's indistinct voice behind a bizarre-looking and transparent wall.

At that precise moment, he realizes that he along with the cloaked person was inside a large bubble. It was shifting in one direction like a tornado and was shielding them from Voldemort.

Looking back and forth between the bubble and to the cloaked person, he figured out that they were connected.

"Bombarda maxima!" He heard one of the death eater from outside of the wall.

Harry turned towards them when the bubble popped and wind exploded in different directions.

Ducking to avoid being pushed by it, he felt a hand grabbing and pulling him. Before he could register it, they were running. It was the cloaked person, He felt his feet starting to work and his legs stretching far enough to catch up with his savior. They were sprinting in an incredible speed that Harry couldn't believe how he hasn't tripped from anything.

He looked back from his shoulder to see Death Eaters chasing them behind.

"Who are you?" Harry shouted over the course of their chase, the wind blowing through his face. The black-cloaked figure didn't look back nor entertains his question. He just hoped that this person would answer him once they got away.

'Cedric!' At that moment, he quickly remembered about his companion a while ago and also his wand and his glasses. He can't just leave them all behind!

He stopped, using his feet to stop them from running. "I need to go back for my friend!"

The dark-cloaked figure once again didn't entertain his question and just pulled him from the Death Eaters who are already catching up.

Once they were at almost close to leaving the cemetery, a couple of Death Eaters suddenly apparated in front of them and along with them is Voldemort.

"You can't leave that easily!" He yelled at them. The cloaked figure didn't hesitate and raised its arm towards Voldemort. In response, the Dark Lord was suddenly in great pain, his hand clutching his chest.

Harry gaped at what the figure had done, stepping back from the hunched Voldemort. The Death Eaters held back, taking care of their lord as the Harry and the cloaked figure once again raced towards a new direction.

"What did you just do?!" He shouted again, only to sigh after he didn't get any response. He needed to know how this person did that so he could finally defeat Voldemort. Another thought that sprang to his mind was that fact that his savior didn't even use a wand.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a voice shouting at them from behind.

"Avada Kedvara!"

He looked back fast enough to see the Voldemort casting the curse towards them, the green light shooting straight to his savior. Out of sheer brashness, he swung his body to the side, letting him successfully blocked the curse.

The cloaked figure looked back at him as soon as Harry was hit by the light. He dropped aimlessly to the ground, his back hitting the rough rocks. He looked up to the sky as a group of clouds started to circle in front of him.

A depressed aura started to crawl into him as dementors rose from the ground, one of them appeared close enough to kiss him and his vision began to suck by darkness.

 **?**

Pure dimness was around the cave with rocks pointing downwards, dripping with water. A musky odor scattered inside the place while bats started to fly away after hearing a feminine scream.

A woman whose arms are shackled with overgrowing roots, yelled once more. "Get back here!"

The woman was surrounded up with metal-like poles, it glowed a dusty green while humming with vibration. The woman had an elegant face if it weren't for the state she was in, as her eyes were bloodshot red and her lips were cracked with dryness.

"Where are you?!" She howled, trying to pull out her arms from the shackles.

She held back a groan as she screamed hoarsely until she halted and her mouth slipping out a gasp. She closed her eyes after her body writhed dangerously, her lower lip trembled. "What have you done?!"

"No! No!" She wailed, shaking her head furiously along with her disheveled hair.

Thunder rumbled distantly from the room as the temperature started to drop colder.

* * *

 **ATTENTION: Sadly, I brought bad news for you all. I will be skipping one week of updating because I want to catch up on writing the future chapters(because I've slacking off this week. Forgive me. Hahaha.) and I want to fix the errors in the past chapters. Coincidentally enough, this is same chapter that I left off last year before I disappeared but it won't happen again, okay? So if you're worried or you want to check up on me, you can find me in tumblr(ThePoopleMonster.)**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please give me your thoughts on it. See you all on next next week /3**

 **References:**

 **Sphinx - Both franchises have this creature but different description obviously. So I made the HP!Sphinx as an Egyptian while PJO!Sphinx as a Greek.**


	4. Chapter 3

It started with a short breath…

With a cough afterwards…

…then a gasp

Harry sat up as he sucked in a long breath of air; he felt his bones starting to strengthen as his blood started to rush all over again. Never in his life did he ever felt so much energy flowing through him, he could feel his body being renewed as he looked over around him.

'Where am I?" He wondered over his thoughts. 'Am I in heaven?'

The first thing that caught his eyes was Ginny who sat at the end of the bed, her face telling him what she was feeling right now…shock. He could notice redness in her eyes as she observed him.

At that sight of Ginny, he immediately knew he was alive which is really bizarre. He has just survived the killing curse again! He couldn't believe how strange his life is getting. He looked over again to try to find Cedric and his saviour.

"Harry?" She asked in a small voice and he knew from that tone that she was scared. Just like the time when they were in the Chamber of Secrets when she woke up from Voldemort's spell.

"Hey Ginny," Harry greeted her. He didn't know what happened for her to act this scared. Most of the time he wakes up from a certain fiasco, he would be greeted with cheers and a lecture from one of his teachers but never like this...with fear

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his left arm and realized that he wasn't in the infirmary. He looked around to see a familiar walls and stuff. He wasn't at Hogwarts but at the Burrow! How long was he out?

"Harry? Harry! You're alive!" She started with a question then a shout and ending with a squeal. Harry felt relief at her mood swing as Ginny rushed out the door and called everyone.

"Mum! Mum! He's awake!"

He could hear Mrs. Weasley's voice coming from the door. "Harry's awake?"

The family started to squabble as he looked down to himself. All the wounds he obtained all vanished and the dirty uniform was replaced with a pair of clean pyjamas, his skin was painted with a sickly pale white and he suddenly felt hot by the warmness around him.

However, a lot of questions are in his mind like what happened at the cemetery. He looked down to his hands in frustration. He needed to know to what happened to his companions…and where are his things. He was then interrupted by someone calling him.

He looked up from his hands and towards Mrs. Weasley. She looked entirely shocked by his presence which made Harry uncomfortable for a second or so, her clothes were messed up as also her hair that resembled one of the bushes from Aunt Petunia's garden.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," He greeted sheepishly once he noticed that it took him a long time for him to say anything, his eyes wandered around the room to see the whole Weasley family surrounding him minus Bill, Charlie and suspiciously Percy. They all have the same terrified look until Mrs. Weasley sniffed loudly.

"Oh you! Harry Potter!" She cheered as he was quickly engulfed in a rough hug. He felt himself blush madly and also a strange feeling in his chest as he returned the hug as well. In a heartbeat, everyone started to hug him too, making it a big group hug.

A few grumbles and cheers are shared while Harry could feel his face heat up at their actions. Everyone started to settle down around his bed. Mrs. Weasley swiftly tried to make Harry comfortable as possible while her children threw a lot of questions at him but only to be dismissed by Mr. Weasley.

"Children!" The old man warned. "Quiet down."

He suddenly felt a punch in his arm as he turned to see it coming from his best friend, Ron. The redhead has his forehead scrunched up and his eyes glared directly at him. He began to berate him. "Don't ever do that again!"

It, however, only caused Harry to chuckle instead of being embarrassed, nodding and said. "I've been gone for a night and you're suddenly sounding like Hermione!"

"Oi!" Ron said. His face started to change color, matching his own hair. Fred and George quickly picked up and started to tease him about Hermione.

"Don't tell me you'll start to go to library!" George teased and only to be added by his twin, Fred. "If he did, it will probably be the end of the world!"

Everyone started to laugh as Ron got redder and redder either by embarrassment or anger. In spite of his bland face, Harry notice that his best friend sporting a small smile, assuring him that he wasn't really riled up by his brothers.

"Harry, you're not wearing your glasses!" Ginny exclaimed. Everyone's attention went to his face, causing him to fidget a bit.

"Yeah, mate, can you even see us without them?" Ron stared at him like an alien. He would have smacked him if he weren't shock as well.

Harry's hand went up to his face, realizing he wasn't wearing his glasses at all. He looked around the room again in a new light, a tiny smile rejoicing to his face. He speculated that it's the doing of his savior from the cemetery.

Mrs. Weasley murmured from the corner. "You should get that check by Madam Pomfrey."

"Speaking of which, you should write a letter to Hermione about Harry." Mr. Weasley said with a knowing smile.

As soon as the bookworm's name came up, Ron and Ginny run off towards the door, looking a bit panicky.

"She'll probably gonna bring out a storm if we didn't told her sooner!" Ron said before dashing off the door.

"Now, that the two mother-hens are gone—" Fred started.

"—Why don't you tell us— George continued.

"—what happened at that night?" they both ended.

He snorted inwardly. He doesn't even know the answer to the question. A lot of things happened at that night, he just wasn't sure where to start.

Before he could give them an answer, he was quickly saved by Mrs. Weasley.

"Boys, give Harry some space. He just woke up." He said sternly. "I'm sure he'll answer them later. But for now, leave the talking to your mother and I, okay?"

"Fine." They both grumbled and left the room with their shoulders slumped down.

Harry sigh a relief and sent him a thankful smile.

"Why don't you rest for a minute? Make yourself comfortable." Mr. Weasley nodded to him and patted his shoulder softly, standing up and walked towards Mrs. Weasley at the corner of the room, close to window.

Because of the commotion, he didn't notice that Mrs. Weasley was already writing a letter.

He took the alone time to think about what happened that night. He remembered pretty much everything until the part where his savior—The Person in Black— arrived. Who was he or she? Why did she/he helped him? Another question that is warring on his mind was where Cedric is…he should probably ask the two adults in the room.

"Sir, what happened to Cedric?" He mumbled. Both heads perked up and turned to him, Mrs. Weasley looked sick by his question and her husband looked down to the floor.

A dark thought itched in his mind and his stomach squirmed in a sick feeling.

"Is he dead?" Harry feared. He stared at them for an answer. The Weasley matron started sobbing loudly as her husband rubbed her back.

"Cedric is on house arrest." Mr. Weasley said which made his wife sobbed louder. Harry's jaw dropped at the information.

"B-but—why?"

The married couple shared a few looks before telling him. "The Wizengamot is accusing of him for sabotaging the Tournament and also for causing your coma."

"He didn't! He was innocent—"

"Harry, calm down, if what you're saying is correct then we'll fix this." Mr. Weasley said. "For now, let's wait for Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey."

"It's my entire fault." He said glumly, twiddling his fingers.

Ms. Weasley glanced back at him, sniffing a little. "What are you saying, dear?"

"It's my fault why he's being accused." He said, looking up at her.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this." She explained, wiping her tears with a handkerchief. "He was also accused of using the unforgivable curse."

Confusion appeared in his face, it was Krum who used the cruciatus curse. What happened while he was gone? He decided to reply back. "But he didn't!"

"Harry, his wand says so. It's one of the last spell that he used." Mr. Weasley told him, sitting down at the end of the bed. "It also didn't help when he started to tell everyone that the Dark Lord is back."

"It's true." Harry shouted, getting frustrated at the turn of events. "It was Kr—"

"That is enough, Arthur! The boy needs some rest." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed from the corner, crumbling the piece of paper she was writing on a while ago.

"I'm fine." Harry whined, gripping the blanket.

The redheaded woman turned to him and pointed the quill at him. "No, you aren't!"

"You're a fifteen year old boy that just woken up from a one month coma! That isn't normal. You should be resting and not worrying about that _night_ or Cedric." Mrs. Weasley berated at him. Harry felt his mouth dry up at the words she was saying to him.

It was also the first time that he was at the end side of Mrs. Weasley's infamous rants. He knew that she has pipes but he just realized how much it could hit him if he was the topic of her fury.

"We should just floo Dumbledore." The mother of seven sighed and looked down at the crumbled paper. Her husband stood up and put her arm around her shoulder in comfort.

Harry lowered his head ashamedly. He suddenly felt the outcome at what he has done, feeling embarrassed for talking back at her especially for what she has for the last years. That still didn't change the fact that Harry was still annoyed but he wasn't sure to whom.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Mrs. Weasley mumbled, interrupting his thoughts. "Just rest up, okay? For me?"

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley" He nodded at her miserably. Before he backed down, he added. "I'm sorry for bei—"

"It's okay, dear." She stopped at him, giving him a warm smile as the couple fled to the door.

He slumped down once he was alone in the room. Cedric is on house arrest and it's his entire fault…well half of it was. He couldn't possibly know what will happen to Cedric. He did witness him using the unforgivables but how could that help? He even still had to find the person who imperio-ed him in the first place.

All of a sudden, a knock was heard from the door.

"Harry?" It was Ginny. She poked her head from the door and quickly got inside, heading straight to his bed.

"Hey Ginny," He greeted at her. She looked looked much better than she was a while ago, beaming at him as she sat down.

She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as she said. "I heard mum shouting at you."

He cringed at her words and bit his lip, before saying. "Yeah, I didn't know it would be that loud."

"You shouldn't be surprise." She laughed before sighing loudly. "However, I hope you don't blame this on her. She's was having a hard time when you're in a coma—Not only her but all of us... We didn't expect this will happen to you."

He bobbed his head amicably.

"It's okay. I don't blame her at all, okay?" Harry assured her who gave him a smile. He quickly wondered how she got in. "Shouldn't you be outside?"

"Maybe but Ron and I have been sneaking inside here all the time even before you woke up so I don't really care." She explained casually, stretching her legs.

He perked up and asked. "Where is he?"

"He's still busying writing the letter." She said, pointing a thumb to the door.

Harry watched her and realized that she was observing him too. He pondered how strange the girl is acting right now. A tense silence happened between them until he decided to talk again.

"Are you alright though?" Harry questioned her.

She gave him a disbelief look and said, "Of course. Why?"

"Nothing," Harry finished, raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm just curious."

He fiddled his fingers and thought it was the best time to ask some questions.

"Was I really in a coma for a month?"

She nodded and said. "You stayed at Hogwarts for week until Madam Pomfrey noticed that you haven't given any signs—she said that you're almost kind of dead."

"Dead?" Harry scoffed at her, glancing up on her and noticed how uncomfortable she was looking right now.

"Yeah," She nervously said and scratching her elbow. "It also didn't help that you started to change."

His face morphed into confusion and asked. "What do you mean?"

Ginny perked up and slapped her forehead. "I forgot you haven't seen yourself in a mirror!"

The redhead grabbed a mirror from the drawer and handed it to him. He knows that he probably looks terrible right now after being in an one month coma but he doesn't believe it was that bad, right?

"Don't freak out, okay?" Ginny told him. He stared at her uncertainly before looking into the mirror.

Once he saw his reflection, he almost dropped the handle. There facing him was a dark blonde boy. He only realized that the person was him once he saw the lightning scar on his forehead. This couldn't be him! What happened to his hair?!

"See what I mean?" She mindfully said from the corner of his eye.

He mumbled, "Yeah."

He was never the type to be vain his looks but he just couldn't believe at how his face changed. As he scanned for any more changes, He caressed his cheeks as he noticed it to be thinner than before because of his coma. A huge thing that really scared him was his eyes. Instead of his emerald eyes, it was replaced with an amber brown colour. It was like he was a new person.

He brought down the mirror after examining himself and asked her. "Do you know why this is happening?"

"Madam Pomfrey doesn't know for sure—she thought—she thought that it's the effect of dying." She said, biting her lip as she looked down at the hem of her t-shirt.

Harry's eyes widened and total shock on his face. It explains the abnormal behaviors of everyone. It was all because they thought he was dying.

"I-I'm sorry." Harry mumbled out, moving his jaw unsurely until he heard Ginny snorting.

"You shouldn't say sorry, you silly." She teased, giving him a smile. "You're already awake and everyone's glad you're back."

"I am too." He replied back, earning him a short laugh from Ginny. Their conversation was quickly interrupted by a loud noise coming from the door.

"I should probably go…Dumbledore probably just arrived or worse, Madam Pomfrey."

He laughed, knowing how protective and vicious Madam Pomfrey is when it concerns her patients. "Thank you, by the way."

"No problem. Tell me if you're feeling something weird, okay?" She mumbled, her voice so soft that he almost didn't hear it at first. Whatever happened when he was in coma…it really riled up Ginny, seeing that she looked very concerned by his health.

"Okay." He nodded at her, giving her a smile.

"Good. You should really rest." Ginny scolded him, straightening her shirt before walking to the door.

Harry sighed after being told to rest for a million of times. "That's becoming quite an understatement."

"Get used to it!" She shouted before she left the door quietly. Harry stared back at the door, waiting for Dumbledore or anyone to come by next.

He tapped the bed lightly until he decided to grab the mirror again, leading him to stare at himself once more. Fingers patting all around his face, he still couldn't grasp the changes of his face. He looked closely nothing like before besides the resemblances of his old face. He still had the same cheeks and the same face structure but it seemed too out of place.

He grumbled as he tried pushing his bangs to cover his awful scar.

Another thing that spooked Harry was Ginny's behaviour. He knew that Ginny had a crush on him or rather the Boy Who Lived but he was sure that she was already over it. Ever since the incident in the Chambers of Secrets, she had started to get along with him without getting nervous or cold feet. He tried to assure himself that she's just trying to be a good friend but it still stick up like a sore thumb, like she was still awkward of being around him.

He continued to stare at himself to look for more changes until the door banged open, causing him to almost drop the mirror. He looked up to see Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey looking at him strangely. His headmaster gave him a tender smile while Madam Pomfrey had her eyes and jaw wide open.

The nurse let out a long breath and said. "Mr. Potter, I never did believe in the impossible until I met you."

"Indeed, Poppy." His headmaster agreed.

Harry hastily placed the mirror to his side and straightened himself out. He would have sit up not until Madam Pomfrey rushed to his side and pushed him to lie back down on his bed.

"You shouldn't stress your body so quickly, Mr. Potter." She advised him, pulling out her wand and started to mutter off some diagnostic test.

Headmaster Dumbledore stepped to his other side, opposite to Madam Pomfrey and asked. "I don't suppose that I'm allowed to speak to Mr. Potter right now, am I?"

She looked up from checking him with tests and gave him an irritated look.

"I wouldn't like it. But fine, I'm allowing it for now, Albus."

He gave her a thankful smile and looked down upon him.

"Good morning Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey." Harry greeted them sheepishly, embarrass that it took him this long to greet them.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore smiled. "It looks like you're not informed that it is two o'clock in the afternoon."

Madam Pomfrey snorted from the side of the bed while Harry looked sheepishly by his mistake.

"Sorry, sir."

"It is alright. You've just woke up from a coma." Dumbledore assured him with his twinkling eyes. "Have you been informed about what happened across the whole month?"

He looked down in his lap after reminded of what happened with him and Mrs. Weasley.

"Some parts, sir but I prefer if you clear everything." He told the older man.

The headmaster pulled out a chair and sat closely beside him. "Alright. Where should I begin?"

"From the night of the third task," Harry spoke to him.

The older man looked at him skeptical before he started to talk. "We didn't realized that the two of you were gone until I felt the wards informing me that you have left the surroundings which was very bizarre to me."

He combed his long white beard as he explained to Harry.

"The trophy was originally planned to bring the champion to the stage. However, I quickly noticed the trophy—the portkey had transported you out of the wards."

Dumbledore let out a breath and continued. "Once we realized that the two of you were gone, that is when the commotion started. We quickly notified the Aurors and tried our best to try to track you down. It was only when I realized that the trophy was in the responsibility of Professor Alastor Moody."

"Your two friends—Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley—somehow found out that the Professor Moody was an imposter and the original one was locked up in trunk." He glanced at him, wondering how his two best friends find it out. Harry felt proud by the two of them and almost bringing out a smile on his face.

Harry also felt his forehead scrunched up on the fact that Professor Moody wasn't the real Moody.

"It was revealed to be Barty Crouch Jr, the son of Mr. Crouch. At that point, the aurors have arrived and started to question him but before we could get some answers. The two of you suddenly popped out from a cloud." Dumbledore continued as he scratched his head.

"Only two of us?" Harry asked, wondering if the savior was with them.

Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow at him and said. "Yes, you and Mr. Diggory,"

"Oh," Harry said solemnly. This only made him feel more anxious on who the person who saved him.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" The headmaster cut in.

"No, sir, just asking." He assured the older man.

Dumbledore nodded and continued. "Once both of you arrived, you were already unconscious while Mr. Diggory was not but in a state of shock, he started to shout that Voldemort had return."

"It was a disaster, everyone quickly didn't believe him. Especially the minister, people started to accuse of him being a murderer. Everyone had all assumed that you were dead including me." The headmaster mourned, looking at the part of the wall. "The minister wasn't happy by his outburst and ordered the Aurors to investigate him."

Harry listened intently at any information towards Cedric as the headmaster looked down solemnly.

"From his wand, we find out that Cedric had used one of the unforgivables—the Cruciatus curse and Madam Pomfrey at that time was checking on you and she found out that you were subjected to the effects of Cruciatus curse."

He widened his jaw at the statement. They thought Cedric casted it on him?

"From there, the Minister had wanted him to arrest him." Dumbledore said, standing from the bed and walked around. "If I didn't stop him, Cedric would probably be at Azkaban."

He asked. "How did you stop him?"

"Since Cedric is still a ward of Hogwarts and a minor, he was instead punished to be on house arrest."

"How does this house arrest works, sir?" Harry added, looking down at his lap.

"It meant that Cedric shall be watched 24 hours a day, his wand to be confiscated and letters have to be investigated." Dumbledore told him, stopping in front of the wall while Madam Pomfrey was still writing down in some kind of notepad.

"That's awful." He uttered. Cedric doesn't deserve this; he just got involved because of him.

Dumbledore continued. "Indeed, I have tried my best to lessen the punishment but everyone didn't want to believe that Voldemort is alive…especially when you are near to death."

"Would you like to confirm if it is true or not?" Dumbledore asked forlornly. Harry looked up from his lap and examined the Headmaster staring intently. Even the school nurse stopped writing and waited for his answer. It made wished him that he wasn't one that will inform them.

Harry breathed. "It's true—I saw him...I fought him."

Madam Pomfrey gasped as she dropped her wand. He watched how Dumbledore's face drastically turned older and grimmer. It only made him more somber than ever, continuing to fiddle his fingers.

"I had hoped for this not to happen but I knew he will back because of this, I have to inform everyone."

He observed the Headmaster, groping his beard tightly. "Sir, I need to tell you something."

"I think it is best if you tell your side of the story." The old man turned to him and nodded.

Harry opened his mouth to begin but no words came out. He stared down to his lap as he try to digest everything happened on that night. He didn't know where to start. Should he tell him about Mrs. Darkbloom?

He thought hardly before he began talking. "It all started with Ms. Darkbloom and she told me…"

Harry felt his mouth worked and words coming out of it helplessly, his vision not daring to go up from his lap.

"…I thought to myself that the danger she was referring to was the third task until I got to the cemetery did I found out that Voldemort was the—" Madam Pomfrey flinched by the name.

He continued his story, as accurate as possible. He talked about stunning Cedric to him fighting Voldemort and him losing the duel. He stopped once he reached to the part of his savior.

"…someone woke me up…" He murmured, scratching his arm. "I thought…I thought that you send him?"

He hesitantly glanced at back to the old man who answered him. "No, we even didn't know where you are."

"Oh, this person's face is covered…the cloak was like pitch black." Harry explained then observed to his hands closely. "He saved me and healed me."

"We escaped and…and…someone tried to kill us." His voice started to weakened softly

He breathed in and whispered, "The curse almost hit him but…I blocked it."

Harry heard Madam Pomfrey gasped. He peeked up to see Dumbledore staring at him bizarrely. He suddenly felt a feeling of tiredness grow on to him after telling his story.

"Your story is quite…strange." The old man said, stroking his white beard.

"I'm telling the truth." He insisted as he gripped his blankets. Madam Pomfrey continued to scan him with diagnostic spells.

Dumbledore sat down again and looked at him in the eye. "Harry, I trust your honesty but there was no Ms. Darkbloom on Hogwarts that night."

"—What? She was there! She even met Mrs. Weasley." Harry nearly yelled at Dumbledore. That would be impossible! Ms. Darkbloom even said that she got an invitation from the headmaster himself.

"I have interviewed everyone including her and I doubt she would keep this information from me."

"I'm not lying." He gritted his teeth.

The headmaster nodded at him and defended. "I believe you but I as your headmaster would definitely know if we invited anyone with that name...Darkbloom."

"But I saw her—'

"Poppy, have you finished checking Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore cut in, walked closer to the nurse and watched him strangely.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head in annoyance. She probably was irritated that they were talking in between his check-ups.

"Go check on his head." Dumbledore ordered at her. Harry flinched at the change of tone in the old man's voice. The nurse quickly rushed to side and pointed her wand at his head.

His head swayed back and forth to the two adults as the headmaster told him. "Harry—my boy, look into my eyes."

"…Okay." He gulped at the sudden command. He stared at Dumbledore's blue eyes hesitantly and shivered.

Harry felt something probing in his head and his vision started to change and saw some memories replaying…the night of third task…Ms. Darkbloom meeting the Mrs. Weasley. It made him disoriented that he almost forgot where he was right now.

He felt his shoulder shook awfully, his body beginning to trash around and he heard Madam Pomfrey's panicked voice.

"Albus! Albus! Stop!" She shouted and after, he started to regain his vision. He was back at the Burrows in one of the Weasley's rooms.

He blinked rapidly to see Madam Pomfrey clutching her chest while Dumbledore was breathing harshly.

"I—I'm sorry, Harry." He exhaled, dropping to the chair. "It looks like your memories have been tampered."

Harry arched his eyebrows in shock. "What? How?"

Dumbledore panting for air from his seat, he solemnly looked down as Madam Pomfrey passed him a cup of water.

"This is bad." He said, after sipping the cup. "It will be also difficult for Mr. Diggory."

"It's my entire fault." Harry choked.

"Don't blame yourself, Harry." Dumbledore voiced out then lowered his head. "As much as I want to believe you , Harry."

"I'm afraid I cannot believe your side of the story." He continued.

He stuttered back. "B-but it's true"

The headmaster stared at his cup and breathed incoherently. Harry waited for his response impatiently; he looked at Madam Pomfrey who looked a bit dazed.

"Your memories have been tampered—someone had erased and placed fake memories in your head." Dumbledore explained to him, caressing his temples.

He could only do was open his mouth in shock and try to not overreact.

"Who erased my—who messed with my head?" Harry spluttered. This just made everything much chaotic to him.

"We do not know for now." The headmaster said calmly until a gasp was heard from the Madam Pomfrey.

"Albus?" She interrupted, looking quite ghostly.

Both of them turned their attention to the school nurse and waited for her to talk.

"The boy…he has no magic."

"What?" Dumbledore shouted while Harry was simply speechless.

* * *

It had been a few hours after Madam Pomfrey had learned that he has lost his magic. She and Dumbledore had tried a lot of test to try to find out any clue or any ounce of magic, but it all confirmed one thing. He has no magic at all. It has seemed that his magic had been absorbed by someone or something.

He was informed by the Headmaster that stealing one's magic is forbidden by the law and was one of the highest regulations that were established way before the Wizengamot was made.

Madam Pomfrey had further explained to them that he has similarities with a squib, before they could further test it. Mrs. Weasley demanded him to eat some food.

However, his appetite had rapidly vanished at that thought of losing his magic. He just couldn't believe it, he won't go back to Hogwarts and he'll have to return to the Dursley. It just made him feel awful and broken at the same time.

He played with the meal idly until he felt someone getting inside the room. They sat beside him quietly but he didn't want to see who it was, he doesn't want to see anyone at all right now.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron's voice asked. Harry wiped his nose before nodding at him.

He felt someone pulling his hand from his plate and looked up to see it was Ginny; she had her hair out loose which nearly covered her face.

She gripped it softly and said. "Everything's going to be okay. Headmaster will find a way to get your magic back."

He snorted and shook his head.

"I doubt that." Harry whispered as Ron moved closer to him.

"Hey! Don't say that." The redheaded boy protested. His sister nodded in agreement.

He sighed loudly before looking from his plate and smiled gloomily at the two. "I'm sorry…I'm just-"

"We understand," Ginny assured him and held his hand. He just noticed that she was crying again which alarmed him.

Ron eyed at them suspiciously, looking ready to say something until the door banged opened, startling them. Two familiar faces entered the room and Harry couldn't help but grinned at them.

Before Harry could say a word, he was abruptly pulled into a warm embrace. He quickly returned the favor once he realized that it was Sirius who initiated it. He felt a shudder in his stomach and realized how happy he was to see them.

"Ron!" Ginny hissed at his brother. "C'mon, we should go. Mum's probably finding us!"

Ron stared at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

Sirius released him from his arms as they watched Ginny pulling Ron from his shirt. She started to speak at him silently while they head to door swiftly.

"We'll be back in a minute, Harry!" Ginny shouted, shutting the door rather loudly.

The three of them exchanged looks at the siblings' behaviour.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked to Remus. The brown-haired man only shrugged at him instead.

Harry glanced back at them and nearly shouted from happiness. "Sirius! Professor Lupin,"

"Harry, I told you to call me, Remus." The ex-professor berated him while Sirius sat closely at him.

"He calls you that to annoy you, Moony!" Sirius barked, winking at Harry. For that, he punched his Godfather lightly to the side, making them all laugh.

After they settled down neatly, Harry wondered at them. "What have you been up to?"

"What have we been up to?" Sirius scoffed at him then practically shouted. "What happened to you?!"

Harry shrinks in his bed as he continued to get lectured by his Godfather.

"Harry! You shouldn't be pulling these stunts out of nowhere," Sirius berated at him. "And tell one of your professors for god's sake!"

At that moment, he thought the dog animagus wouldn't stop. It also made him worried if he acted like this when he was at a coma. Once he noticed Sirius' voice getting softer, he silently released a sigh of relief.

"What Sirius is trying to say is that we care about you and we wouldn't want to see you get hurt." Remus explained to him calmly, patting him at his shoulder.

His godfather nodded at Remus and pulled Harry once again in an embrace. "I almost thought we'll gonna lose you, Harry."

Harry squeezed him in comfort, he heard himself muffled. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, bud." Sirius sniffed, wiping his face. "Just don't pull that again, alright?"

"Yup, I promise." Harry assured him. At this point, he wondered to himself if this is what a family feels like…it also reminded him of Ms. Darkbloom. He shook his head from that topic and returned back to reality.

"Did Headmaster tell everything?" He queried, fiddling his hands.

They both bobbed their heads and Sirius expressed. "Yup! I practically forced it out from him."

"He shouted at the poor old man's face and demanded to know everything." Remus jeered at the other man's statement, freeing a laugh from Harry's lips.

Harry unconsciously lowered his head and mumbled, "Even about my condition right now?"

"Yes, Harry, we know." Sirius grabbed his hand tightly. "And don't worry about it! Dumbledore's on it."

He whipped his hand out from Sirius' grasp as he started to get frustrated by the constant assurance. It was like someone lighting a bomb inside his body and he just wanted to release it.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"What's wrong?!" Harry repeated his ex-professor. "I lost my magic and everyone is dealing it like it's no big deal!"

His voice started to get hoarse at the end. He breathed heavily, not wanting to look up at any of them.

"I just lost my magic." He whimpered unexpectedly, staring down at his hands. Panic started to reach his chest and he couldn't control himself.

"Oh man! Moony, get Madam Pomfrey." Sirius ordered the other man then kneeled carefully at Harry. Professor Lupin dashed to the door as he heard Sirius' voice calming him down. What was happening to him?!

"It's going be okay," Sirius soothed him. Harry started to breathe dangerously as he realized that tears were coming out.

Harry heard himself constantly blubbered. "I got no magic…I—I'll never get back to Hogwarts."

Madam Pomfrey and Remus ran inside the room, the nurse swished out an item from her pocket.

"Move out," She yelled at his godfather.

He got away from the bed as Madam Pomfrey gently nudged a thin aqua vial to his lips. "Drink up, dear."

Harry grasped the vial shakily as he gulped the potion. A sweet taste splashed inside his tongue and quickly, he began to slowly calm down.

"What's inside that?" Sirius murmured, looking at him cautiously.

The nurse wiped Harry's face, much to his embarrassment and answered him. "Calming Draught,"

"Is it normal for him to have panic attacks?" Remus inquired at her.

"Considering his situation, yes it is." She confirmed, keeping the thin vial back to her pocket. "He's going to have some frequent panic attacks or mood swings in the future."

She continued. "So I advise you to not talk about tender subjects."

Harry was mildly irritated that he was being talked about in front of him but he was still stuck on what just happened. That was too unexpected for him to do and he never had done of those in his live, it kind of freaked him out if it was possible to be freaked out by a panic attack.

"—have to sedate him right now." He delayed to hear from Madam Pomfrey.

"Can't he stay here for one more day?" Sirius demanded. Harry move back and forth to both of them.

"W—what's happening?" Harry asked softly.

Three of them looked back at him but Professor Lupin was the first to answer him. "It's nothing, Harry."

"We should talk about this outside." Harry heard Remus talking in hush tones.

"There's nothing to talk about here." Madam Pomfrey insisted, looked almost riled up. "I have orders from the Headmaster."

"I don't care! Why do we have to drug him?" Sirius shouted at her. Harry watched Remus stepped in front of him.

"Sirius, calm down," Remus said.

"You saw what happened to him right now? It is best if he was sedated through the journey." The nurse shushed him but Harry could still hear them.

"Then he'll be at it again once he realized where he is!" Sirius yelled. Professor Lupin was hushing them both while involuntarily pushing them to the door.

As soon as Harry understands what they were saying, he quickly picked up and soon, he started to feel his chest beat harshly. His worst fear was coming true; they're bringing him back to the Dursley's!

"No!" He cried, pulling his legs away from them. "I won't go back there!"

Professor Lupin ran to his side and called him out. "Harry! Harry! It'll be alright."

Unexpectedly, he felt a stung from his thigh and he yelped to see his ex-Professor, injecting something inside him. Harry's jaw widened in shock, his vision started to get blurry.

"Moony, what are you doing?!" Harry watched Sirius roaring at his best friend.

The door opened loudly as a couple of unfamiliar people enter the room. Madam Pomfrey hurried to the side as they come closer to him.

"This is for his own good," Remus's voice ranged.

He started to lose focus once he felt himself floating and out of his bed.

"You can't believe that old coot!" Sirius bellowed to Remus. "Hey! Bring him down!"

Harry coughed as he felt someone grabbing him. "Sirius, goddamit! Stop it right now!"

"He needs us, Moony!" He heard Sirius wailed from afar.

And his eyes started to drop as noise rang in his ears.

* * *

Harry woke up to see the blue-grey sky trailing from the window. It took him a long enough before he realized he was in a moving car and it took him an eternity before he remembered that they're bringing him to the Dursley's.

'Back to the Dursley's,' He winced.

He felt his legs on top of someone's lap as he tries to regain consciousness. He wiggled around but he wasn't able to budge.

"Wotcher, Harry." A woman's voice greeted him. He only manages to let out a groan for a hello until he fell asleep again.

A pair of hands started to shake him as he opened up his eyes again. For once, he was able to control himself.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," A pink-haired girl grinned, pulling him to let him sit. He scratched his head confusedly and he looked around to notice that they were already here.

He cursed to himself.

"Such a dirty mouth, Harry," The pink-haired woman teased. Harry blushed that he managed to say that out loud.

Another voice grumbled to his side. "Do we have to carry the boy to his room?"

"Not needed, he's awake!" The woman replied. Harry felt annoyed by the girl's energy but it was probably because he was in a bad mood.

"I'm Tonks, by the way," The pink-haired lady introduced to him, lending out a hand. Harry gingerly shook it until he watched the lady's hair changed from pink to blue.

Harry gasped loudly and quickly wiped his eyes, only to hear the lady laugh at his surprise.

"Your hair changed—"

"Color? Yeah, I'm metamorphmagus" The lady finished his sentence for him. "I can change my face and hair to anything."

He spluttered at the word. "A metamo-what?"

"Nymphadora! Bring out Potter already." The grumpy voice shouted again. Tonks opened the door, fresh air welcomed him. The woman held him gently, letting him leaned onto her as she guided him out of the car.

Harry glared at the sight of his relative's house, he heard the pink-haired girl complained. "Don't call me that!"

He was faced with a familiar face, a white-haired old man to be in fact. He had a wrinkled face filled with lots of artificial gadgets and leaned towards a staff. Harry recalled his name after a few seconds.

"Professor Moody?" He asked unsurely and shuddered at the peculiar man's artificial eye is examining him.

"Hello Potter," The old man said, getting closer to him. "Remove the 'Professor' and we're good."

Harry nodded at him as a dark-skinned man brought out his bag from the trunk.

"I haven't done any teaching—," He listened to Moody until he ignored him completely.

He fidgeted the end of shirt while he looked at the house venomously. Aunt Petunia is probably cooking dinner, he suspected. She would be waiting for Dudley from god knows what and Uncle Vernon return from his work.

A gust of wind shook from his back, making him shiver. He spun around unconsciously as he hid a gasp on what he is seeing right now. It resembled a slap in his face when he stared at a house, glowing with lights across from Dursley's.

It was Miss Darkbloom's old house and she was back from the looks of their window.

Moody's gruff voice asked from his back. "Potter, are you alright?"

Harry gritted his teeth, annoyed by the question after being asked that constantly the whole day. He didn't know who to be angry at first that fact that he's back at his relatives' house or the question.

"I'm fine." He answered coldly, feeling chills from the day's weather.

 **?**

Ginny went back to her room hastily while her brother went to his own; she knew he was going to inform Hermione already so she wrote a letter for someone else instead…someone she owe right now.

She roughly wiped the tears from her eyes before pulling a parchment and a quill out of her drawers. She sniffed and started to write neatly as possible.

… _It worked! I can't believe it. I followed everything you said and it only took a second before he woke up…_

She leaned back at the letter and rubbed her nose once more; she huffed and pulled out a new parchment while she untidily threw the old one to her bin.

… _Thank you...Harry just woke up after I did what you told…This is so unbelievable…_

It took her a few minutes before she got satisfied with her handiwork. She folded the parchment messily after writing the corresponding information, placing it on top of her table.

A sudden thought passed her head and she quickly patted her pocket. Once she felt the lump, she sighed in relief. She almost thought she lost it!

She slipped her hand inside her pocket and pulled out a fruit of some of kind, examining it closely. She had wanted to hide it under her bed. However, she feared that one of her brothers would find it or even worse, eat it for that matter.

Ginny dropped to her bed until she heard her mother shouting at someone and she knew exactly who she was yelling at. She peeked from her door and waited for her parents leave Harry's room. She was thankful that her room was close to his.

She tiptoed to the other room and smiled happily that Harry was finally awake, unknowingly leaving the fruit in her bed.

* * *

AND WE'RE BACK! Hey guys, hope you like the chapter. Please share your thoughts, I really want to know what you think. Also if you're wondering, I was indeed able to write future chapters so yaaaay! The only problem is there's like a huge space still on the next next chapter so I have to fix that. Please point my errors, I'm going to credit all the people who points in out once I update.

Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm a bit of a hurry so see you next week!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! There's a very important notes below, i hope all of you will read it! I wasn't able to update yesterday because I didn't have internet all day so here it is!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter series or Percy Jackson series. I also don't have a beta reader.**

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How are you doing there? I hope you're doing fine. Ron and I are quite miserable here, there's nothing to do besides cleaning the house. I took the benefit to read some the books lying around here (I could tell you all about it but you'll probably get bored just like Ron.) To be honest, I can't really tell you that much right now. We haven't done anything entertaining that could appeal you but I'm pretty sure, you're having a great time there unlike all of us here._

 _I know you want to know what's happening here that is related to_ _ **you know what**_ _and your condition but it's not safe to say anything important in care our letters go astray. However, we promise to tell you everything about once you arrive here._

 _I hope that they'll get you out there quickly; all of us really miss you! Once you arrive here, you'll completely understand, okay? Take care of yourself and don't do anything rash!_

 _Your friend, Hermione._

It had been eleven days since Hermione's last letter, he knows because he's been counting the days and waiting desperately for any news at all. It made his stay in Dursley's much more depressing than it normally was.

Harry left the parchment into the table, glancing at it for a second. The letter was slightly crumbled and worn out from his constant reading.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was losing hope that he'll get out of here day after day. Nobody even Sirius or Remus had sent any letters to him. By now, he truly believes everyone had forgotten him. It wouldn't be the first time anyway. People had forgotten about him before, he'll be fine.

"I'll be fine." He muttered to himself.

He got up from his lumping bed and checked the clock on the wall, dusting since the last time he cleaned his room. It was almost time for the TV News to come on.

Harry had been stuck in Privet Drive for two bloody weeks; each day just gets worse every second. Most of the days, he had opted to isolate himself from everyone in his room. Suspiciously, his relatives didn't mind his retreat to his room. He had speculated it was because his new appearance which somehow ticked all of them up.

Annoying the Dursleys was the only thing left that gives him joy in this wretched house besides Hedwig, of course. It had become a pastime of him to annoy them since they had hid all of his magical-related stuff to his cupboard; it was miracle they even let his owl stay with him.

He checked his reflection from an unclean small mirror, recognizing his new features. His hair might have changed colours but it still had the nerve to stick up in different directions. He relentlessly combed his hair in the tidiest form it could go.

"I have no time for this," He raged, messing his hair.

Rushing down the stairs gently, he could hear noise coming from the telly with his relatives drowning it down with their unnecessary commentary.

The thing is he was desperate for any news about Voldemort. To the point, he wanted to watch the news and checking any newspaper he can find. Today, he hatched a plan that might let him do so but it was still up to his aunt's mood.

"Record numbers of stranded holidaymakers fill airports as the Spanish baggage-handlers' strike reaches its second week —"

"Give 'em a lifelong siesta, I would," snarled Uncle Vernon over the end of the newsreader's sentence

Slowly stepping down from the last stair, his relatives quickly noticed him. He straightened his shirt and fixed his posture. Opening his mouth to ask, he was immediately cut off by his uncle.

"What do you want, boy?" He demanded from his seat on the couch. He wore a whitish blue polo shirt and tight grey pants that emphasizes his large belly. In his hand, he held a plate filled with treats and biscuits.

"I want to talk to Aunt Petunia." He answered back to them.

Turning to her, she sat next to her husband with a cup of tea in her hand. She wore her usual outfit, a sickly yellow blouse with a grey cardigan on top and a darker grey striped skirt. It reminded him of the other neighbour's clothes next door but he wouldn't dare telling her that.

She scrunched up her face and said, "Well? Go on,"

"I want to make bargain with you."

Waiting for an answer, he watched the two of them swapped looks before muttering a huff.

"In exchange for doing extra chores, can I please listen to the news?"

As soon as the words got out of his lips, the porcelain from his uncle's hand plunged to the floor. It didn't broke but it still made a huge mess on the carpet.

"No!—"

His aunt shrieked at the noise.

"But I promise to do some extra work!"

"—Absolutely not!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, flapping his arms at him while some of the treats were sticking to his clothes.

"Vernon, quiet!" said Aunt Petunia, "The window's open!"

"Can I just—"

She snipped up, "Shut your mouth!"

He bit his gums to prevent from talking further.

"Why are you even out from your room?"

He would pipe up an answer but he quickly cut off by her instead.

"Aren't you sick?" She asked with a disgusted look, "I don't want you spreading your _virus_ around the house!"

Almost rolling his eyes, he would think that she was concerned for him by her second question.

"It's not contagious!" He explained, hiding his fists behind his back

Uncle Vernon shouted over them. "Rubbish!"

"It's not! It can only happen to mag—"

"Don't you dare say the m-word!" She threatened him, standing up from the couch.

They both glared at each other for a minute and he knew he couldn't take it much longer. Knowing he couldn't do anything else to change their mind, he turned his back and walked away.

"Where are you going?!" He ignored her voice entirely.

Exiting from the house, he banged the door loudly.

He examined around him and watched the next door's window curtains shut swiftly. It was already the middle of the afternoon and most of the residents were inside their houses but it still didn't stop them from peeking through their window, especially if its gossip.

His attention stopped at the bushes beside him. It was in front of the Dursley's window, the same window where they were watching the television. This might be the most risky thing he had done in this household but it will be worth it. It may be doubtful the tyrant's name will pop up in Muggle news but he was desperate enough.

Crawling to flower box, he laid down to the dirt inside the large hydrangea bush. He heard Aunt Petunia and his uncle arguing about him.

"That boy," She growled at the thought of him.

"Enough of him, he's gone." He heard Uncle Vernon said, "Just don't feed him supper later."

Clasping his stomach, he ignored their conversation and tuned his attention to the television, just in case there was some small clue, not recognized for what it really was by the Muggles — an unexplained disappearance, perhaps, or some strange accident

"—band of musicians played around the street—"

Harry heard Uncle Vernon groaning from something he probably didn't like, his uncle would always do this mixed sound of grunt whenever he sees something unfit, weird or bizarre. This sound is also heard whenever it is related to him.

He was reminded of the day when his Uncle had first seen him back in their house.

 _Harry was readying the table, placing the plates orderly. Abruptly, the sound of the door opening was heard. He caught Aunt Petunia across from the table, inhaling a deep breath._

" _Pet! I'm home." Uncle Vernon called from behind him, dropping his luggage to the floor._

 _Harry waited for his acknowledgement after, not daring to look at his uncle. He instead glanced to his Aunt and noticed she was waiting for her husband's explosion too._

 _Uncle Vernon said. "Whoops! I wasn't informed we have a visitor, Pet."_

" _Uh…what," Aunt Petunia spluttered at him. Harry merely gawked at what's happening._

" _This is so rude of me, I'm Vernon Dursley." He heard his Uncle introducing to him. He timidly turned around to face him._

 _Uncle's Vernon rapidly transformed from 'nice' face to angry-purple face._

" _You!" He yelled at him, letting out a spit from his mouth._

Harry shuddered after remembering it and unconsciously, wiping his face. He should get back to listening.

"—all proceeds will be given to the victims of Mount St. Helens after its unexpected erupt—"

"You see, Pet?" He heard Uncle Vernon complained. "America isn't a safe country!"

Petunia sighed, "A volcano eruption will not change my mind."

"We could choose any country you like and you chose America of all places." Uncle Vernon groaned.

"Why are you so against going to America, Vernon?"

"You know, I have weird relatives like you do."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the statement, wondering whether his Uncle's relatives were the same level of weirdness that he is in.

"Alright," Aunt Petunia cut in. "I just want to be far away from that boy as much as possible."

He heard an agreeable groan coming from Uncle Vernon. The comment didn't rile him; he was used to saying these things from her. Also Harry could say the same thing towards her.

"He just keeps on reminding me of my rotten siste—" Aunt Petunia continued.

Crash!

He muffled back a curse. With his very own eyes, he watched as the hydrangeas bush began to grow long thorny vines and started slamming to the window. It was only a miracle to how it hasn't shattered yet.

Is this happening because of him or is there a rogue wizard out doing pranks to torment him and his relatives?

"Who goes there?" Uncle Vernon shouted.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, hoping the bush would stop. He concentrated furiously hoping if it was his doing, if so then he could also stop it. Opening his eyes, he still could see the vines clinging to the house's walls.

 _Stop. Stop. Stop._

Aunt Petunia assured. "It's probably just a cat, dear."

A couple of footsteps were heard along with his continuous heartbeats. He gulped harshly as he waited for a sign.

"Please go away, please go away," He murmured under his breath.

He felt someone grabbing him from the collar of his shirt. He was pulled up to be face to face with Uncle Vernon's purple face, looking angry than ever.

"Boy! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" He exploded at him.

"Vernon! Let go of the boy." Aunt Petunia hissed at them, "The neighbors!"

Uncle Vernon stared at him, exhaling loudly. At this point, he almost regretted doing this in the first place. _Almost_.

"Fine, go off!" Uncle Vernon hissed at him.

His heavy and chubby hand pulled him closer, near to his raging face and warned. "Just don't expect the door will be open once you come back."

The ground roughly meeting his face as he realized he was free from his Uncle's grasp. He hastily picked himself up before running off from the Dursley's house and away from his uncle.

Harry let out a huff of breath as his feet move speedily.

He started to slow down his pace once he couldn't see the house behind him. He crouched to a nearby light post and panted after. He glowered at the ground, thinking back at his Uncle's warning. He had heard his warnings constantly but he never really took it to heart until now. When he knew there is a chance he might stay here for all of his life.

Probably the only good thing that came out of this was the hope his magic would come back. It happen been a hard time to process his loss but he still prayed every second since he arrived here for his magic to come back.

Recalling what just happened, he wondered what made the hydrangea to do that. Strange things do happen around him a lot of times but that was when he had magic. After learning he lost it this summer, he had lost hope that those thing would happen again.

The houses were starting to fill with lights as he passed. He looked up in the sky looming with a gray palette. Night was coming near and he doesn't even know if he will be able to come back.

"Bye Big D!" Someone yelled from a distance, three figures are barely seen on his way but he already knew who these people were…Dudley and his gang.

Harry stood place in the sidewalk, waiting for his plump cousin to pass by. He impatiently rubbed his throat, it was sore and irritating from all of the pain. Uncle Vernon did a big number on him.

The minute he saw the figure of his cousin, he shouted at him. "Hey Big D!"

Dudley's round head swirled around until he found him. His face scrunched at his appearance, similar to his mother.

"Oh, it's just you." he said in disappointment. Turning around, he started to return to his walk. Harry caught up beside him.

He wobbled an inch away from him. "Don't come close to me, Potter."

"Why? You're scared that some of your friends will see you with me?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, you're the town's joke!" he bellowed, doing an exact impression of his father. "Besides, I don't want to get any germs from you."

Grinning at him, he faked a fit of cough and aimed it at him.

"Hey! Quit it! Quit that!" Dudley frantically panicked.

He laughed at his cousin.

"Why did they even bring you back here?" he snarled at him once he noticed he was laughing.

Harry scoffed at the question, "It's not my choice."

"I bet those freaks got tired of you and decided to give you back."

He stopped in his tracks and pushed him.

"Take that back!"

"Don't wanna," He chortled. "It's true, isn't it?"

Coming closer to him, he would love to vent some of his frustration on his cousin.

He threatened. "You take that back or I'll turn you into the pig that you are."

They were both fuming in the middle of road. He wouldn't care at all if they start fighting, he was tired. He just got choke by his uncle and he wasn't going back out once more. He has nothing to lose anyway.

Stepping back, Dudley pointed at him, "Fine! You're lucky that you're sick if you weren't, I'll be beating you up."

He only raised his eyebrow at him. Who knew Dudley of all people would back-out because he was sick? If he didn't remember, his oaf of a cousin once pushed him into the stairs when he was dealing with chicken pox when they were 8 years old.

"You're not sick so that means I can." Harry menaced him. He was inching for a fight right now.

Dudley scoffed, eyeing him before continued to stroll away. "I doubt your punches will hurt me,"

Anger grew inside him by his words, if he couldn't hit his cousin then he'll just have to scare him.

"Fine but my magic can," Harry told him, picking up a stick from the ground. "Bibbidi Bobbibi Boo!"

Dudley started to flee away from him and letting out a loud scream. "No!"

When people started to looking out from their windows, Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing. He chased his cousin until he was able to catch up him. He looked frightened by him until he catches on that he hadn't done any magic at all.

He laughed as his cousin glared at him.

"You're all mighty now but let's see later at night." He noted, panting a little.

Harry looked back at his overweight relative and let out a humorless laugh. "I'm not scared of dark."

"You're not scared of the dark, really?" Dudley stood up and asked. "Who's Cedric then?"

"What did you say?" he whipped his head to him. How does Cedric fit into this and how did he know him?

"Cedric, your boyfriend!" Dudley said smugly, giving him a smirk before he strolled passes him. "You've been yelling his name every night like a poof."

Harry scowled at him menacingly, catching up behind him. "He's not my boyfriend."

Nightmares have been a frequent problem of him ever since he arrived in Privet Drive. It was either glimpses of the wound that was across his arm, when he was tied up or memories of his battle against Voldemort. Learning that Dudley heard him scream Cedric's name was a surprise but he wasn't shock by the fact Cedric was in his nightmares. Recalling few days ago, he was woken up by a terrible dream about Cedric being killed by Voldemort.

"Whatever," His cousin drawled. A moment went by before he added. "Just don't take a peep of me in the shower."

Harry rolled his eyes at the remark. He would have counter back until the sky began to suspiciously be covered by gray clouds. Everything darkened around them while they continued to walk. An icy feeling caressed his skin, leaving him bit a shaky by the sudden change of weather.

Dudley halted in the middle of the road, in front of an alleyway that shortcut to Privet Drive. The large boy faced at him with a frightened look. He asked, his eyes moving back and forth around them. "What's happening?"

"Why? You're scared of the dark too?" Harry mocked at him. It was just dark clouds passing by, what's wrong with that?

"Stop that! Quit it!" His cousin continued, knocking him. Harry scrunched up at this and gave back a push.

"I'm not doing anything." He explained to him. Goosebumps crawled above his arms, feeling a familiar chill running in his spine. He looked around and saw at the end of the alleyway, there it was and it almost close to them. "Dudley?"

His voice shaken, his cousin answered. "Whaaaat?"

A creature entered the alleyway, it was covered in a dark robes while it gave off a cold aura. It hovered above the ground inattentively until its head turned around towards them, the dark hooded creature gliding at their direction.

It was a dementor

"Run, Dudley, now!" Harry yelled quickly as possible. Pushing his cousin's large torso, his feet started to follow as they both run away.

A feminine voice rang inside his head. _"You have no idea who you're messing with, wizard."_

Harry gritted his teeth at the sound of his mother.

" _Move aside, mudblood!"_ Another voice answered back harshly. Harry kept on running, pulling the sleeve of his cousin along with him.

Shaking his head, he heard his mother refusing in his head. _"No!"_

" _Avada Kedvara!"_ Voldemort yelled, Harry recognizing the dark lord's voice from the night of third task. A crack of thunder followed after when Harry felt his feet tripped to the floor. His knees collided with the hard ground while his arms stopped his body from causing any more damage.

Looking back behind him, he saw his cousin being lifted by the Dementor. A wisp of smoke could be seen coming out of Dudley's lips.

Harry watched in horror at the sight. He felt his voice slipping from his own, "Stop!"

"— _aside, mudblood!"_ His mother's voice echoed in his mind. He sprinted and broke the connection, moving Dudley's body away from the creature. Rapidly, the Dementor attacked him. Harry felt a sinking feeling in his chest while all of the feeling this morning started to rain down him.

" _No!"_

Depressing thoughts burning into his mind, he felt his remaining happiness being drain away.

"Hiyah!" Harry caught a voice belonging to a girl as he crumpled to the ground, panting for air. He watched a girl swipe the Dementor with unclear object. He squint his eyes before it widened at what he was seeing. She was holding a sword!?

The girl looked like she was the same age as the Weasley's twins. She tied her hair in a messy ponytail, some of her honey hair sprouting out. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt and a ripped jean pants. She gave him a small glance at first then proceeded to swing her sword again against the Dementors.

It hissed back at the girl, trying to get close to her but before it could start to kiss her, she would give him a slice of her sword.

Harry stared at her in awe at the sight. Shaking his head, he darted around to find his cousin. From what he was seeing, the girl was handling the Dementor well enough even if it was strange that she fighting with a sword. He looked behind him to see his cousin knocked out cold. Panic rose up in his chest while he dashed to Dudley's side.

The clangs of the girl's sword could be heard while he placed his hand on top of his cousin's chest. Trying to check any pulse deep inside his plump body, he wondered distantly that his Aunt and Uncle will surely kill him now.

Replacing his hand with his ear, he finally heard a heartbeat and also a sigh of relief coming out of his own lips.

As he lifted his head to see the condition of the girl, he watched the Dementors released a hiss for a minute until it vanished into dusts. His jaw dropped and his eyebrows went up to his forehead. He didn't know that Dementors could be killed. He was even sure that Professor Lupin had said that the only way to fight back against was the Patronus Charm.

"H-how did you do that?!" Someone asked for him, he and the girl turned towards the sound to see Mrs. Figg, his other babysitter after Ms. Darkbloom left abruptly. Harry despised having to stay over in her house since it mostly smells like cat litter.

Harry felt himself pale as he realized that a muggle had watched everything. He'll be surely expelled from Hogwarts now!

Before Mrs. Figg questioned for more, the girl snapped her fingers. Suddenly, a familiar cold breeze washed over his back. He felt his whole body being in embraced by a large cool wind.

"Hello Madam," The girl greeted with an American accent. "There's nothing to worry about, he's alright. Thank god! I just crashed into him and he just dropped to the floor."

She pointed towards Dudley's fallen body.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Figgs concerned with her hand on her chest. "I ought a help you children."

"It's alright, Ma'am. We can handle it from here, I'll make sure he'll get home."

"Oh! I was so worried." Mrs. Figg murmured, scratching her grizzly gray hair. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

The girl swiftly nodded. "Yes, madam."

"Alright, I'll just head back home now." She said before walking away. "Don't stay out too late!"

Harry felt his jaw dropped as he didn't know what he just witnessed right now. His head getting clogged with many questions, did the girl obliviated Mrs Figg? How did she killed the Dementor and where's her wand?

"The sword is made out of celestial bronze." The girl's voice interrupted his thoughts. He stared at the girl long enough for the first time; she had more strands of her frizzy hair out of her ponytail and few dusts of the Dementors was scattered in her face.

He blinked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Are you done staring yet?" She asked him, her hands going to her hips. He instantly blushed as he nodded. Getting up from ground, he patted the dirt off of his pants.

"How did—did you kill the Dementor?" He stuttered which he quickly regret. Feeling awkward with the situation, he wonders how they could thank her.

"With this sword," She explained with pointing to her sword which was lightly glowing. "As a demigod, you should know the rest."

"A what?" He scrunched his eyes. The word seemed familiar to him but he couldn't remember when he heard it.

Her lips formed a small circle at his reaction. "Oh! Never mind what I said, you must be a..."

"A wizard," He finished her sentence hesitantly, looking back and forth to her and Dudley's body. He walked around him and tried to lift his cousin's arm.

"Let me help you," The girl murmured, coming closer to them.

He raised his hand in a halt before scooping his cousin.

He murmured under his breath, feeling how heavy Dudley is. "You don't have to; you already have done enough help."

"Don't try to fool me," She commented. "He looks like he weighs a ton."

Harry almost fell aside from his cousin's weight until he felt the heaviness decreased. He guessed he wasn't the only stubborn person here. He bends his head forward and began. "Thank you by the way, I'm Harry."

He lends a handshake with his free hand to the girl.

The girl stared at him for a second or so. He barely hid his surprise when he noticed her eyes were steel grey.

"Erin," She looked at his hand before accepting the handshake. If she was aware of his surprise, she didn't show it at all.

They both started to walk towards the direction of the Dursley's house, he held back his tongue from asking the obvious but instead he told her. "If you haven't helped us a while ago, we would have been dead by now."

"Possibly, but didn't you say you're a wizard?" Erin remarked at him without even glancing at him. She was searching around as they paced.

He felt his stomach dropped at the statement but recovered quickly, he wondered if this was the effect of almost being kissed by a Dementor or just the touchy subject.

"Err…" He mumbled, not knowing how to explain it. "It's a bit of a long story."

"It's a long way too before we get to your house."

"Yeah," Harry answered until he whipped his head back at her. "How did you know?"

"I lived just across from you." Erin answered with a careless tone.

His eyes opened wide at what she said, it could only mean one thing and he didn't hold back his shock this time.

"You live with Mrs. Darkbloom?!" He practically shouted.

She turned to him, giving a small glance before her attention moved to the houses passing by behind him, "Not exactly."

Despite still being crossed with his old caretaker, he was still eager to know more. He would have asked immediately until Erin beat him to the chase.

"But I am a Darkbloom." She continued then added with much assurance. "Erin Darkbloom."

He felt all of his blood disappear from his face, a swell in his chest popped. Everything started to connect in his mind and felt his eyebrows flying towards his forehead. He held his breath as they both continued to walk.

"You're her daughter?" He blurted out. This would have been a perfect reason why she left him few years ago. He felt a prickle of jealous popping in his head before he mentally shook it off.

She doesn't necessarily look like Ms. Darkbloom. Her face was wider unlike Ms. Darkbloom's thin face; she didn't have the same gleaming black hair or did she have same skin tone. Erin doesn't even resemble anything of Ms. Darkbloom. Heck, he probably looks like his old caretaker's son than she does to her but it still doesn't change the fact that Erin is amazing than he was.

Erin killed a Dementor with a sword! She could do wandless magic and she—

"No, I'm her cousin." She interrupted his thoughts. She had a puzzled look in her face. Her statement literally broke his train of thoughts causing him to let out an exhale.

Harry felt a small relief washed over him for many of reasons, of course. He was also glad to note Erin wasn't a death eater. An thought popped in his head as he asked.

"If you don't mind me asking…are you a witch?"

She doesn't look offended by his question, her face as unfazed as she replied back. "We're distantly related to one but last I checked I'm not."

Harry nodded at her explanation. Feeling bit acquainted by her now, he let another question. "How did you kill the Dementors?"

She laughed which shocked him that she was able to make that sound.

"What?"

"You asked me a while ago but I didn't think you were paying attention." Erin clarified to him with a raised eyebrow

He didn't felt bothered by this since what would you do after witnessing a Dementors being killed by a teenager with a sword!

She continued. "My sword is made out of celestial bronze which is able to kill monsters like Dementors."

"I didn't know about that." He said thoughtfully, he wondered where did her sword disappeared to…did it just magically shrunk?

"I'm sure because Wizards thinks it's barbaric." She complained, rolling her eyes.

"Demigod," Remembering the word she used for him.

"Huh?"

"Demigod, you called me a demigod."

She scoffed with a constipated look, flicking her ponytail. "It was just a slip of my tongue."

"Oh." He raised his eyebrow at her statement. He felt Erin was lying to him but didn't push it. "That word sounds familiar."

Harry felt her eyes on him for a bit.

"You're the boy—" Erin awed at him.

"—who lived," He ended it for her . Disappointment crawling to him, he finally thought he have a friend who didn't know about his 'special' background.

"No," She denied, waving her free hand as if she trying to catch something. "You're the boy in the pictures, back in my house."

His eyebrows knitting in his face but then it finally clicked to him. He felt his cheeks reddening at the idea. Ms. Darkbloom must have had pictures of him in her house.

A small frown appearing in his lips, "She didn't tell you?"

Erin winced at what he said. It only made his frown wider.

"It's a long story," She copied his excuse a while ago. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, I didn't recognize you from your hair."

He caught his hand reaching to his newly changed hair. That kind of explains it; he must have looked different with dark sandy hair.

"How is Ms. Darkbloom?" He felt his lips asked for him.

"It's none of your business," She quickly snapped at him.

A conflicted look surfaced on him. It was true it wasn't his business but still he had a right to know how she is. Inching to say something, he refrained himself after he remembered the night at the third task. One of things bothering him was the guilt he had from their 'argument' whether it was real or not, it still made him guilty.

It started to get silent, none of them talking since he doesn't want to push it and Erin had a scowl on her face until he heard her let out a small sigh.

Glancing towards her, she began. "I'm sorry,"

"People have been asking about her ever since I came here." She cleared her throat, "It was starting to bug me."

"Besides if there one person here who deserved that answer, it's you."

He stared at her, his eyebrows up in his forehead.

"From what I can see in the pictures, it looks like you and Cora are quite close."

'Close like a family,' he thought to himself. He bit his lower lip and nodded. "Yes, you can say that."

Erin sighed once more and shuffled Dudley's arm, he would have almost forgot his cousin was here but his heavy weight was reminding him that he's still here, meaning he might be hearing their conversation.

He suddenly felt a nudge from shoulder. He turned to her as she gave him a smile and looking at him differently?

"You can visit her if you want," Fluttering her eyelashes a bit dramatically, she offered to him with a shrug.

Taken back by her behaviour, he bit his bottom lip. Harry was tempted to say yes after last seeing Ms. Darkbloom in Hogwarts in his _fake_ memories. He wanted to see her real this time, even if it was bit difficult and awkward to see her again.

He opened his mouth to ask, "Does she even want me to see her?"

"Of course, she's been talking about you all the time." Erin gave him a look that asked: ' _Are you kidding me?_ '

"I suppose if she's fine with meeting me, I'll try to find the time to see her." He answered while scratching the back of his neck.

"What about after we drop off your cousin," Harry heard her asked, he turned back to her as she regarded at him with a bright smile that didn't suit her face.

Harry stared at her incredulously, he wondered if she was serious or not. Glancing back at his cousin, he joked to her. "Isn't that a bit too soon?"

"Huh? Oh!" She blinked at him before apologizing, "I'm so sorry, you must worried about your cousin."

"Right," he said, observing her and her behaviour more closely. Something was different with her. He just couldn't point out why she was acting like this.

Erin asked. "I could visit you later? I would love to check up on your cousin."

"Dudley and I would really appreciate that but…" Even if he wanted, he already knew what the Dursley's response would be. "You can't…"

"Why not?"

"My aunt wouldn't let you." Harry said, avoiding to make eye contact to her. Trying to explain his Aunt's distaste for magic wasn't easy to tell to someone.

Erin lifted her head and said with a sense of confidence, "I'll just talk to your aunt then."

"You can't either." He dismissed her also the fact that she wanted to use her magic snapping thing was a big mistake too.

"Watch me," She said, ignoring his warning.

"No!" Harry jumped, almost dropping his cousin. "My aunt, she doesn't like things that aren't—."

"Aren't what?" She halted from walking and glared at him, her hands on her hips.

Scratching his head, he carefully pondered a way to explain this, "Normal."

"Excuse me?!" She glared at him much more. If he could sink to the ground, he wouldn't mind it at all instead of being glowered at by this woman.

He looked down to the ground and sighed, he started. "My aunt, she doesn't like things that…aren't ordinary like magic, wand-waving or…"

"…me being a wizard in particular." Harry mustered. "That's why I thought you shouldn't come at all.

She eyed him carefully for moment on which he wondered whether she believe him or not. She stopped it after giving him a nod. "Okay,"

They resumed to their walk or more likely she did and he followed after. It seems like she was back with her old behaviour.

"Does that mean I can't come with you to the door either?"

"Uhm," He stuttered by surprise. "For the best, I suppose."

A thought passed in his head, Harry faced back at her and thought it over before asking.

"Why are you eager for me to see Ms. Darkbloom?"

"What?" She spluttered, taken back by his question.

He repeated the question at her and watched her face.

"I'm not eager," She countered back at him, she released a huff. "Ms. Darkbloom is the eager one, she wants to talk to you about an important matter."

It was his turn to splutter as he thought of what important matter did she wanted to ask.

"What import—"

"Why don't you come over so you can ask her yourself," Erin cut him to the chase, her eyes drifted somewhere behind him. "We're already here."

Harry turned and found his relative's house in front of them, the building stood with a dull fashion and just like the other houses next to it. His thoughts wandered towards what his relatives might say once they saw Dudley. He had managed to piss off one of them a while ago and now, he was definitely sure he'll piss the two of them off right now.

He just pondered whether he'll manage to make it out alive after this.

"Good luck with your aunt, I guess." She said, lifting Dudley's arm away from her shoulder.

He grunted with a nod, "Thanks."

* * *

"Diddy? Is that you? I've been waiting for—Dudley?!"

Aunt Petunia shrieked at the sight of them, one of her expensive plate dropped to the floor easily forgotten as she rushed to her son.

He gulped down a large chunk in his throat, waiting for what might happen next.

"What happened to you, my poor Diddykins?" She pulled Dudley's body away from him, carrying him to the sofa without any help from Harry.

Harry felt his throat constricted at once, he didn't know what to say. He stood awkwardly, sweat dripping down his head.

"Vernon!" She called from the sofa. He felt himself get cold at the thought of his uncle.

Uncle Vernon bustled from the kitchen to the living room and halted at them. His gaze drifted to him before it went to his wife and son.

"Dudley?" he asked in an unfamiliar voice. It was a tone Harry wasn't aware that his Uncle was capable of making; it was a voice of worry.

He hassled towards them, "Was it the Polkiss?!"

"Oh my Diddy!" Aunt Petunia gave Harry a tiny glance before she crooned, "My poor—Why is your clothes dirty?"

"Have you been mugged, my son?"

She screamed, "Oh no! Vernon, phone the police!"

In that moment, Harry cherished the fact that he wasn't being noticed by his relatives. He stayed silent as he watched and followed them to the kitchen, worrying about Dudley. However, a small part of him was anxious of being spotted by them.

Looking over them from the corner, he watched Dudley immediately barfed at Aunt Petunia.

"Ohh—Diddy!" She horrified at the state of her dress then to her son.

Dudley finally woke up and spoke small muffled noises.

"Shhh, Tuney!" Uncle Vernon hushed her, "He's awake,"

"What happened, son? Who did this to you?"

Harry waited for Dudley to response until he noticed his cousin meeting his eyes with his mouth jarred. Only a second passed until he felt large meaty hands around his neck once more and his back crashed against the wall.

Opening his eyes to the face of his offender, a loud growl flared from Uncle Vernon as his face turned abnormally purple.

"You!" Uncle Vernon yelled at his face.

He immediately choked by his Uncle's grip, grunts slipping out of his lips.

Uncle Vernon demanded, slamming Harry to the wall. "What did you to our son?!"

But at the precise moment, a large owl with grey feathers marked with black stripes whooshed inside the kitchen from the window.

"OWLS!" Uncle Vernon bellowed directly to his ears. "I WILL NOT ALLOW OWLS INSIDE MY HOUSE!"

Once Harry felt the hands around his neck loosening its grip, he pushed his Uncle aside and ran to the letter. The owl flew instantly after dropping the letter to his hands. Practically ripping the letter open, he read it like it was gold.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We have received intelligence that you performed the Confundus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

 _As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on August 12th._

 _Hoping you are well,  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkins  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic_

He read it once more as he let his eyes moved towards his relatives. They were speaking to Dudley by the look of their mouths but he wasn't able to hear anything from them. He was still preoccupied by the content of the letter.

It felt like the world spanned around him before it exploded.

'— _resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.'

He was never going back to Hogwarts and he didn't even did anything wrong. Harry stood up with enough forcefulness that the chair dropped to the floor. Ignoring his relatives, he rushed to the stairs until he heard his Uncle shouting behind him.

"Where d'you think you're going?!"

But he ignored it as his mind ran alongside him. It was a few minutes before the Ministry will arrive and snapped his wand. There was only one thing in his mind, he has to run away. He has to get his—

"Aghh!"

His thoughts were interrupted by someone. He felt the back of his collar being pulled by a strong force. He collapsed at once; his body collided backwards to the sharp edges of the stairs then tumbled down the floor below. His head would have done the same even it weren't for the hands pillowing it.

"I haven't finished with you, boy!" Uncle Vernon growled.

Harry muffled a groan as he spoke, "Get out of my way."

"Vernon, stop that!" Aunt Petunia's voice echoed.

Uncle Vernon spluttered at her, loosening his grip to Harry's collar.

Out of nowhere, a swift breeze once again pulled his body. He sucked in a small breath and his lips felt a sensation of coolness. A large bang was heard across the living room to the kitchen and a sound of footsteps.

There in all her glory was Erin standing in the doorway with a sword in her hand. She still looked the same since he last saw her. Focusing on her, he noted she had the same look that she had when he explained to her about his Aunt's distaste for magic.

He only then realized that it was the same look that Ms. Darkbloom has whenever she's angry.

"Remove your chunky hands off him!" She yelled.

The Dursleys were stunned by her appearance except Dudley who was retching again. He doesn't know the reason why she was here but he wasn't sure whether he should be happy or not.

All of their attention went to the flapping sounds coming towards them. An owl arrives from the living and to the window of the kitchen.

"OWLS!" Uncle Vernon roared around the room.

The only evidence the owl was ever here was the new letter on the floor. Harry ignored them as he practically ran to it.

 _Harry —  
Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry, and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

 _Arthur Weasley_

Reading it carefully again, he felt the presence of Erin close to him.

A loud gasp came out of Aunt Petunia's lips. He focused towards her and watched her eyes enlarged at the same size of Ping-Pong balls.

"You!" She pointed at Erin then to him, "You!"

"You bunch of maggots!"

Aunt Petunia screeched as loud as she could. He could almost see smoke coming out of her head while her hands clenched and pointed at them. "I knew it! I always knew both of you were conspiring against us."

"After all we've done for you! You ended up with this—," She spit out. "This dirty slag!"

Harry was stunned at her accusation. He could barely do anything about it as the same gust of wind returned and washed over them once more. He whipped his head on time to watch Erin snapping her fingers loudly.

Shaking his head, he could still hear it echoing in his ears.

"Mrs. Dursley, weren't you heading to the hospital?" she asked primly to his Aunt.

Aunt Petunia gawked at her, all of her anger gone. Harry wondered if she would believe her at all

"Hospital?" She muttered in disbelief. She gaped at them like a math equation, Uncle Vernon was downright confused and Dudley appeared much greener than ever. It was probably the combined effect of the Dementors and Erin's magic.

"Yes," Erin's voice rang in his ear coldly. "Aren't you and Mr. Dursley going to bring Dudley to the hospital."

"But—but my house," she croaked.

Erin smiled at them, "I'll handle it for you, Mrs. D."

Harry watched as Aunt Petunia's face drastically switched to different emotions. Finally, she shook her head and wore a smile on her lips, the one that is reserved for her visitors.

"Thank you darling for watching the house for us," Aunt Petunia gave her a smile revealing her crooked teeth.

"It's my pleasure," She answered back.

They both beamed at each other or at least his aunt was, he wasn't sure about the other woman in the room though.

"Please excuse me, darling." His aunt reached for Erin's hand before she dashed away. "I need to get ready."

After she was out of reach, she and Harry gave each other a dubious look. He didn't know what was in her mind but he had hunch she knew something that he don't which is probably true.

She whispered to him. "Don't make a sound."

"Vernon, let's go!" Aunt Petunia's voice echoed, coming back from wherever she went off. She gathered a large handbag in her arms and a pink hat matching her dress.

Uncle Vernon snaps off his trance and stared at them one by one.

Biting his bottom lip, Harry could only stare back as he anticipated whether the magic worked on his uncle or not.

"Coming, dear." His uncle called back before he faced towards them again with a grin. "Take care of the house, alright?"

They both nodded at him before Harry felt the same meaty hands that choked him awhile back, patting him friendly in the shoulder. Cringing badly at the interaction, he could only gaze as his uncle grabbed Dudley to his shoulder and left the kitchen.

"Honey, why is our door down on the floor?" He heard Uncle Vernon's voice until it disappeared. Without any clue, he moved his eyes to Erin for an explanation.

She shuffled her food and gave him a shrug.

"What did you do?" He accused, surprising her and himself with how menacing the tone of his voice sounded.

Erin gawked at him in return.

"What I did?" She poked his chest and raising her voice. "I stopped your uncle from completely beating you up!"

Things seem to connect as he gasped. "You were spying on me!"

"What if I did?" she asked, "You told me yourself that your aunt hates you so I check up on you."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he rapidly catches on to what she was trying to imply.

"You think—but I'm not—" He stammered until he glared at her and countered. "I'm not abused!"

She clinched her jaw and marched to him, pulling down his collar to reveal his darkening bruise on his throat.

Giving him a pointed look, he slapped her hands off as he yelled at her. "Don't touch me!"

"I can't believe you're defending him." Her arms spread in the air, she walked away from him. She picked up her sword from the floor and aimed to him. "You should be thanking me!"

He grinded his teeth and yelled back, "I don't need your help!"

She could only react with jarred mouth with her sword pointed at him.

Before he could continue his rant, a barn owl of a size of a basketball flew and dropped another letter to the table. Without any hesitation, he hurriedly opened the letter and read it desperately

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on 12th August, at which time an official decision will be taken. Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further inquiries._

 _With best wishes,  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkins  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic_

He scanned the letter once more to be sure. Afterwards, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. In his mind, all of the thoughts melted along with his anger. He's not clear yet but at least he has a hearing. It was still better than an expulsion

The letter was snatched from his hands before he could react.

"That's…" He muttered before slouching down to his chair, accepting defeat.

She read the letter in small mumbles while he tried to absorb what just happened.

"You got a hearing," she echoed to him.

He nodded from the kitchen stool. Thinking it over, he decided to just give the other letters to her too. He realized that he didn't mind that Erin was reading it. It felt nice to finally have someone who could understand him for once after being stuck with his relatives.

Releasing a sigh, he waited in silence.

"So it's true," She whispered loud enough, she placed her sword in the table which is something his aunt would have a fit about.

She enraged, "That's impossible!"

Harry turned to her and asked, "What?"

"I don't know much about wizards and their policies." She began and then punched her fist to her palm a few times to make a statement. "But I know for a fact that it's impossible for them to track my–uhm—ability."

"Why not?" He countered. It seemed ridiculous to think there is anything impossible when it comes to magic.

Erin stressed. "Because if they had, why didn't they reported about it sooner?"

He didn't have a clue either but he answer back nevertheless.

"I don't understand."

He was jumped when she thumped down to the chair beside him. Pulling him to face her, she exhaled a long breath.

"Have you noticed anything strange lately?"

Staring at him intently, he hesitantly said in front of her. "Besides the dementor a while ago and you, nothing really."

She snorted at his dig.

Everything he was indeed true. Everything was all plain normal until today when the dementor attacked them. A dementor in Privet Drive out of all places, it couldn't be a coincidence. There must be good reason why it happened here and to him. He must of have been the closest magical being here in Little Whinging.

Erin began. "What if I told you that there are people spying on you every day outside of your house."

He gaped like a fish. "What?"

"I would know because I stumbled upon one of them last week,"

"What did the person look like?" Harry questioned at once. It could only mean one thing—Death Eaters.

"Wait..." She slapped her forehead, "I'm so stupid."

' _You're not stupid, I'm stupid!'_ He wanted to shout at her. _'I have no clue what's happening right now!'_

"Do you know the old lady a while ago?" Erin asked him, leaning her weight on the table.

Blinked at her question, he replied nonetheless. "Yes, I used to stay in her house."

She clapped her hands and declared. "She must be one of them!"

"Mrs. Figgs? She's just an old cat lady!"

Getting up from her chair, she ignored him as she went to the nearest window to peek outside. "We should leave."

"I'm not leaving the house." He automatically said, following Mr. Weasley's and Sirius' advice.

"Why not?" She looked at him, "Because some person told you so?"

Getting closer to him, she put her hands on her hips and asked. "Does that person know that you're being beaten up by your uncle?"

Harry almost wanted to pull his hair off. How many times does he have to tell her that his uncle doesn't beat him up?! He sighed and only let out. "I just can't, okay?"

"I'm not leaving this house without you! You can't stay here!"

"Why are you even here?" He got up as well.

She said. "Because Cora sent me here"

Harry froze at what she said. Levelling his eyes to hers, she gave him a confirmation.

"I can explain everything back in the house" Erin continued before he could ask why.

Leaning towards the table beside him, he tried to swallow

"I'm probably the only person who can protect you right now." She lifted her chin, wagging her finger at him and said. "Think about it."

An owl appeared once more.

She whined, "Another one?"

It was Sirius as he picked it up and opened the folded paper.

 _Arthur's just told us what's happened.  
Don't leave the house again, whatever you do._

He couldn't help but feel the anger rising from his chest. They've ignored him for a week but managed to send him a letter when he was only caught up in some trouble— a trouble that isn't his fault—and yet they still haven't told him anything. Why wouldn't he be angry right now?

Why couldn't they just tell him anything?

Breathing heavily, he realized he only have two choices. One of them is to stay here and wait for another letter which he has done since he got here. Another choice is to leave and get the answers himself.

"Harry?" She called him.

There was no time left for thinking.

"Fine, let me get my stuff." He huffed, standing up.

"Good choice."

He could practically see Erin's smug smile behind him as he rushed to the stairs

* * *

 **First off, I really want to say that I appreciate all of your reviews, follows and favorites! I think I need to make things clear to everyone so here it is.**

 **I don't reply to questions that will already be answered in the future chapters. If I don't answer your question, it doesn't mean that I ignored your review. It's just I don't really want to give out spoilers.**

 **Another thing is don't expect Harry and other things to progress quickly. What i mean is don't expect him to gain and learn his powers in one chapter. Don't expect him to meet the PJO characters anytime sooner also with going to CHB. It is kinda slow but I assure you, it will still be interesting and there will be other things to look forward to.**

 **Also correction for last chapter, Harry has sky blue eyes and not amber brown. Originally, it was supposed to be brown but I changed it. There must have been an error along the way when I saved it. Everything will all be revealed in time.**

 **Regarding today's chapter, you probably already met Erin. I don't really like OCs myself but she is kinda an OC. She's somewhat important but I just want to give you heads up that she isn't my self-insert character and she isn't Harry's love interest. **

**This chapter is a bit messy. It was supposed to be longer so I cut the last part and put it in the next one then for some some reason, I added more and it's longer again. This chapter and the next is quite interconnected, both of them will be messy and I apologize for that. I might rewrite it if necessary.**

 **Lastly, please share your thoughts in the reviews! I really love your opinions also your corrections. I credited some of you in the past chapters so check it out!**

 **See you next week!**


End file.
